Dimensional Chaos
by SonicChaosEmerald
Summary: Eggman has finally had it, and has brought in villains from across multiple dimensions. Sonic, Shantae, and even more characters will have to team up in order to restore the dimensions before their greatest enemies take over! Authors Note: It says only two worlds are crossed over, but it's actually seven. doesn't allow more that 2 series for crossovers.
1. Prolouge: Villains Assemble

_**10:45 P.M.**_

_**Death Egg, Outer Atmosphere**_

The large egg-shaped scientist slammed his fists against the console of the control room of his gigantic orbiting satellite. The blue hedgehog had foiled his plans again, for who knows how many times at this point. Every time he came close to completeing his plans for domination, that blue blur had made everything come crashing down to the ground.

"There has to be a way to stop that hedgehog... but how?!" He though angrily, slamming his fists against the console again. He looked over at the white crystalized diamond within the command console. A thought occurred to him.

"Wait a minute, that's it!" He said, rapidly typing into the command console. "It the Chaos Emeralds are powerful enough to manipulate time, it may just be enough to manipulate the dimensions as well!" A smug grin appeared on his face. "If I can use the Emerald I have now to contact across the radio waves between dimensions, I can assemble the ultimate league of villains! Now then, time to establish the connection..." He said, rapidly typing across the keyboard. The grin grew on his face as the connection was established between several other dimensions; Dimension #09131985, Dimension #12111997, Dimension #04021994, Dimension #06062002, and Dimension #03222001.

"Wh-what?!" An annoyed female voice said. "Who is this?!"

A grin appeared on the scientist's face. "Fellow villains!" He triumphantly announced. "We have a lot of discussion to unfold..."

_**12:56 P.M.**_

_**Death Egg, Outer Atmosphere**_

"Ah, that must be them now." The egg shaped scientist said from his view above the hangar. Multiple airships of varying sizes flew into the hangar. "It would have been nice to get some formal introductions before this actual meeting, but, I guess you can't have all your Egg Pawns coming off the assembly line in perfect working order."

The first figure to depart from one of the more traditional pirate airships was a giant, lumbering, spiked-shelled turtle-dragon. A fierce look in its eyes meant one thing: death to traitors.

Departing from a more technologically advanced pirate ship was a pale skinned pirate captainess, having purple hair, most of which was kept under her captains' hat, large golden earrings, and a rather odd getup.

Departing from a more dark and shadowy airship was a tall and rather dark figure, cloaked in a dark robe and wore a large golden helmet of an odd bird creature. Leaving with him was a small imp-like clown.

Finally, leaving from the last, steampunkesque airship, was a rather odd figure. Dressed in multiple colored robes, and white face paint, he was definitely an odd sight.

"Fellow villans," The egg-shaped scientist said. "I appreciate you coming on such a short notice. We will get the formalities out of the way once you all get to the meeting room..."

The other characters looked at eachother in confusion before heading into the odd technological sanctum.

"This is definitely a different departure then my castle back home.." The turtle-dragon said. "Feels like there's a severe lack of lava.."

"Hey, I'm more used to sea travel, and this isn't really bugging me all that much." The piratess said. "Maybe you're just homesick. Ironic that it's the big bruiser that's the one!"

"You makin' something out of it?" The turtle-dragon said. "I could fry you to well-done in a matter of seconds!"

"Oh _suuuure_ you could." The piratess said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Settle down now, all of you," The scientist's voice rang over the speakers. "You can commence with the arguing after what I explain."

Soon the group stopped at a door the yellow guide line had led them to. The door opened to a meeting room, oddly enough each chair was crafted that it mached each of the villain's personalities. at the far end, a large white, egg-shaped chair sat, unmoving.

The piratess felt a bit unnerved at the tone that the room was giving off. Each villain sat at their respective chairs.

"Now then," The white chair turned around, showing an egg-shaped man with a large mustache. "We have a lot to discuss..."

"Alright," The piratess said. "Why are we here in the first place again?"

"Ah, yes, about that," The scientist said. "I have called you all here to discuss about a certain issue that seems to plague us."

"You mean the ones that keep us from getting our way, am I correct?" The large turtle dragon grunted. The scientist nodded. "That and the fact that no matter what we do on our own doesn't seem to succeed."

"Look, I'm not here for any sort of pity-party," The piratess said, crossing her arms. "so get to the point."

"Fine." The scientist said. "I am proposing an alliance to stop these little menaces for good, and to finally claim the worldly titles we truly deserve!"

"And how exactly do you propose we do that?" The jester said.

"I' will show you." The scientist said. "Follow." The scientist left through a back door, with the others shortly following.

The piratess eyed the the tall dark figure for a second seemed to be a bit unnerved by his presence. "You know," she said to the turtle dragon. "Tall, dark, and creepy needs to lighten up a bit..."

"Now, then," The scientist said. "Our concern is to gather these." He held up a small, white, diamond gem. He could have sworn he saw dollar signs appear in the piratess' eyes.

"So," she said. "What's the going price on a clean-cut gem like that?"

"Risky, please," The scientist said. "These gems contain far more power than you could EVER put a price on."

"You mentioned something about gemstones in your message you sent out, didn't you?" The small imp-clown asked. "Lord Ghadius seemed rather interested in whatever you had planned."

"Well, let me get to EXPLAINING THAT, would you?" The scientist said, rather annoyed. "These gems are known as the Chaos Emeralds." He said, typing something into the touchscreen in front of him. "Obtaining all seven of these gems can grant the user near-ultimate power..."

"That definitely something that sounds like something that could be useful..." The turtle dragon muttered. "Could use that so crush a certain Italian plumber..."

"Now then," The scientist said. "I have managed to track down the location of at least one of the gems," He typed more into the touchscreen keyboard. A map of a city showed up, and a red blip binged on the map. "and it's here. Risky, I'm leaving this one up to you."

The piratess saluted. "...you don't need to salute me." The scientist said.

"My troops will be departing there shortly." The piratess said, then turned to leave.

The other villains soon then departed, but the scientist was stopped by the shadowy figure when he tried to leave the control room.

"A word with you, sir..." The tall dark shadowy figure said to the scientist.

"What is it Ghadius?" The scientist said.

Ghadius held out one hand, and a small dark crystal formed in his hand.

"What is this?" The scientist said. "It's not like anything I've seen before."

"This," Ghadius stated. "is part of a failed plan I had a while back to control Phantomile. It is a fragment from the Egg of Destruction..."

"Explain," The scientist said. "I don't seem to understand as to what this thing is."

"It will be revealed later," Ghadius said. "Should all else fail, this will be our final weapon..." He turned and walked down the other way of the corridor.

The scientist looked at the odd crystal. "Computer, analyze." He said, placing the crystal into the scanner. "This is an interesting substance... now if only Risky is holding up her end of the plan.."

* * *

Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at a mega-crossover. I've seen a couple floating around here, but not something to this big a degree. This will be several, and I mean SEVERAL chapters per dimension world, often introducing characters, epic boss battles, and a deep, intertwined story. Rating is K+ due to small traces of blood in the story itself. Characters are kept to their characters as best as possible, though a couple areas have been merged together, and a couple locations have had slight name edits. Hopefully I won't get ridiculed for that.

Constructive criticism is welcome, but if any sort of degrading reviews for no reason are seen on here, I will delete them, and I WILL block you from my work. If it continues, I WILL report you.

Thank you, and have a good day.


	2. Chapter 1: The Dimensions Collide

-  
**_10:53 A.M.  
First National Hexaeco Bank_**

It was a rather quiet time at the back. People coming and going, checking rising and falling stock prices, making withdrawals and deposits...

In line for the teller, a cloaked figure waited in line, a small smirk appeared on her face. As soon as she got to the booth, she reached for a holster on her side.

"I'd like to make a withdrawal." She said to the teller.

"And how much would that be?" The teller asked.

"Everything," She said pulling out what looked like a flintlock pistol and shot it twice into the air. People ran in panic to get away from whatever was happening.

"Everyone, on the ground, NOW!" She yelled. "On the ground! Next person to call for authorities gets a taste of lead!"

-  
**_10:55 A.M.  
Hexaeco City Mall_**

"Seriously, Ames?" The blue anthro hedgehog said. "A shopping trip is NOT how I wanted to spend my afternoon."

"Oh, cheer up, you blue sulk," The perky pink female hedgehog said. "You need to lighten up more."

The blue hedgehog merely rolled his green eyes at the statement. SHE wasn't the one carrying nearly everything she had bought.

"I'm not the one having the easy time here, now am I?" He retorted.

"Lighten up." She shot a sharp glare at him. "Just three more stops and then we'll be done."

The blue hedgehog sighed. _'Why do I put myself into these situations...' _

The next stop had the hedgehog waiting outside a store with multiple TVs. A news broadcast suddenly came on.

"We interrupt this program for an important news broadcast." The reporter on the TV said. "There has been a break-in at the First National Hexaeco Bank. Reports have been accounted of large amounts of money have been stolen, along with the Chaos Emerald."

At the mention of the term "Chaos Emerald", the hedgehog's spines perked up. "Eyewitness report one of the customers threatened the teller at gunpoint before forcing him to open the vault. We will try to get more information when the culprit is captured..."

A large smirk appeared on the hedgehog's face. _'Finally, some action...' _

The pink hedgehog walked out of the storefront to see the stack of what she bought on the ground, and just in time to see a blue blur take off toward the city's downtown. She soon took off after it.

"Sonic!" She yelled. "Get back here!"

"Open the safe!" The person yelled, pointing the firearm at the teller. "Open it!"

The teller nodded hastily and typed something into the keyboard. Sirens blared loudly as the safe opened, showing large amounts of money. In the center of it was a small pedestal with a emerald green colored diamond on it.

The thief's eyes lit up as she went for the gem in the safe. Smaller minions seemed to pour into the vault, gathering up large amounts of money.

"Ah, here we are," The thief said. "This must be the gem. Now just to take this back to-" She was interrupted as a blue blur blazed right in front of her, and suddenly the gem was gone!

"I'm sorry, looking for this?" A voice said. The thief turned around to see the blue hedgehog, holding the Chaos Emerald in his right hand. "Sorry, but petty thieves like you don't need these."

"So," The thief said. "You must be the hedgehog the doctor told me about..." She chuckled a bit. "Well then," she said tearing away the cloak. "You are about to mess with the greatest pirate in existence; Risky Boots!"

"Pfft. 'Greatest windbag' is more like it." The hedgehog sneered. "Like I'm gonna believe you're some pirate captain. What do I look like, an idiot?"

"Oh, I see." The piratess said. "Looks like the little rat has an attitude."

"Look, do I need to take you to get glasses before I kick your can?" The hedgehog said. "I'm not a rat, I'm a hedgehog!"

"Rodents all the same." The piratess said. "Nothing like a little extermination to secure this operation."

"Look, some ones leaving this place first, and it ain't m-" The hedgehog was cut off as a bullet whizzed by his head, striking the vault wall behind him.

"You wanna repeat that?" The piratess said through gritted teeth, gun barrel smoking from the shot she just fired.

"Oh, so you wanna play THAT game, do ya?" The hedgehog said with a big smirk on his face. "Well then, been a while since I had a good rumble. Let's do this!"

"You'll regret this..." The piratess gritted through her teeth.

"Lady," The hedgehog, Sonic, said. "The only one around here who will regret anything will be YOU!"

"We'll see about that, blue rat!" The piratess aimed her gun and started firing off bullets like mad. Sonic immediately dashed to the right, out of the line of fire the piratess kept aim on the hedgehog until she got fed up and switched it to a different setting.

"Man, you're really a bad shot!" Sonic sarcastically said. "What did you graduate from Egg Pawn Academy or something?"

"Ah shut up!" The piratess yelled before firing off her weapon again, this time releasing a small missile. A look of shock appeared on Sonic's face as he dodged out of the way of the missile, blowing up the wall where he was standing just a few seconds ago.

"Since when do guns fire missiles?!" He yelled.

"Since that scientist was able to modify this weapon." The piratess said. "Now hand over the gem!"

"Pfft, yeah right." Sonic said, thumbing his nose. "You really think that I'm gonna just hand over the gem and leave? Fat chance."

The piratess nodded. "Then you have just sealed you fate, blue rat..."

"I'm a hedgehog!" Sonic yelled. Almost immediately the piratess fired off several missiles at Sonic. Sonic immediately dashed to the side, moving away from the missiles.

"Hold still, you little..." the piratess muttered. Before she could even finish her sentence, four large golden rings flew out, destroying the missiles.

"Wh-what?!" The piratess exclaimed, shocked. The golden rings flew back and linked around the wrists of a girl standing in an opening caused by one of the missile blasts.

Sonic was dumbstruck, but the piratess knew exactly what was going on. She merely smirked.

"So we meet again, half-genie..."

The girl jumped down from the opening, and Sonic got a better look at her. The girl was definitely not from around here, noting by her tanned skin. Her lavender hair was pinned up into a large ponytail, cuffed by a golden cuff at the base. She wore a golden headband with a sapphire gem in the forehead of it, and wore a red bedlah with golden trim, a sleeveless brown vest, and red shoes. Two golden rings wrapped around each of her wrists, and if looks could kill, her piercing blue eyes said it all.

"Should've expected that you got fed up with your failed attempts to conquer the island and ran off again." The girl said. Sonic was baffled at exactly what was happening.

"Hmph, persistent as ever, I see," The piratess said, putting a hand on her hip. "What, the old man of yours find a way to track me?"

"When other pirates don't attack Scuttle town for a while, it's generally a relief. YOU, on the other hand, if you don't attack the island, something's going on," the other girl said.

The hedgehog looked back and forth, confused as to what was going on. "Ok, what is this?" he said.

"Hmph, well then," the piratess said, drawing her sword. "Perhaps you would like to taste my blade?"

"Did you forget?" The other girl said. "I've beaten you so many times before, it's gotten old."

"That's why the old scientist installed this..." the piratess said, pushing a button on the hilt. The sword then started glowing a blue aura glowing around the blade.

"What the..." The other girl said, and barely had any time to react before the piratess fired off a blue wave of energy at the girl. She barely managed to dodge out of the way.

"Hmph, maybe that old kook had something goin' for this..." The piratess said. She then jumped back up to the ship floating back outside the bank.

"Get back here!" The other girl said. She ran out of the bank, with Sonic shortly following.

"Listen up!" The piratess said from the deck of the airship. "This is only the beginning of what is to come! Either admit your surrender," She said. "or every single one of your worlds will succumb to the wrath of the Empire!" At that moment the airship took off away from the bank, the piratess with a smirk on her face.

"Hey, get back here!" The other girl said. But the airship took off without turning back. The girl stamped her foot.

"Ah, shoot!" The girl said. "Thought I had her this time..."

"I'm sorry," Sonic said. "But who exactly are you?"

The girl looked over at the blue hedgehog. "Oh, sorry, didn't explain myself." She said. "I'm Shantae."

"Shantae, eh?" Sonic said. "Nice name." He extended his hand. "Name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"So, you're not from around here?" The hedgehog asked the girl as they walked down the sidewalk of the cities.

The girl shook her head. "No, not really," She said. "I'm actually from Sequin Island."

"Sequin Island?" Sonic asked, a confused look on his brow. "Odd name for a place. Don't think I've ever heard about that place before."

"Hey, it's home for me." She said. "Definitely a lot more laid back than around here."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Sonic said. "Never a dull moment in this city."

"SONIC!" Yelled a voice from behind the two.

"Case Number 1." Sonic said before he was tackled by the pink hedgehog.

"That is the LAST time I'm letting you run away from me!" She said, nearly smothering Sonic.

"Yeah, yeah, get off Ames," Sonic said shoving her off.

"And exactly who is this girl?" Amy asked.

Sonic got up from the sidewalk. "Well, meet Shantae." Sonic said. "She helped me stop that bank holdup earlier."

"Oh, she did?" Amy asked. "Well, I was wonderin' where you went after you ditched me at the store."

"Hey," Shantae said. "To be fair, he was useful in helping me."

"Yeah, yeah," Amy said, rolling her eyes. "So, where are you going now?"

"Not really sure," Sonic said. "We don't know where that pirate girl flew off to but I don't like the looks of this." His wristwatch was then beeping suddenly. He clicked a button on one side, and a voice message started playing.

"Sonic, can you hear me?" A voice of a young boy spoke from the watch.

"Roger that, good buddy." Sonic said. "What's up?"

"Get here, and fast! We've got trouble!" The voice said.

"Roger that, we'll be there as soon as possible." Sonic said. "Sonic, out." He then clicked the switch again and ended the message.

"Who was that?" Shantae asked.

"Tails, an old friend of mine." Sonic said, pulling his gloves on. "C'mon, I'll get the formalities after we get to the Mystic Ruins." With that Sonic took off, the other two following him in hot pursuit.

"So, this is the place?" Shantae asked as she looked out the window as the train rolled into the station.

"Yeah," Sonic said. "This is the place. C'mon, I know where his place is."

A quick trip up a hill had the group arrive at a workshop overlooking a long straightaway over a cliff. Sonic knocked on the door to the building.

"Yo, Tails!" Sonic shouted. "We're here like you asked!"

"Great!" A voice said. "You guys can come in!"

Sonic opened the door and walked inside, Shantae and Amy shortly followed.

"Good thing you guys could make it." A young, twin-tailed fox said.

"So, why all the hubub, Tails?" Sonic asked. "Usually things aren't this hectic."

"Let me explain that." Tails said, turning and rapidly typing something into the computer. What flashed onto the screen was a sattelite feed looking near a giant Spherical space station.

"So?" Sonic said. "It's just the Death Egg."

"Yeah but look carefully." Tails said, redirecting the video feed near an area nearby the station. A large swirling portal openned, and four large airships flew out and headed for the docking bay.

"Looks like Eggman's calling on reinforcements," Tails said. "Guess he decided to hire others to finish us off."

"Wait," Shantae said, stopping the video footage. "Go back, to the part where the ships are exiting the portal."

Tails nodded and rewound the footage to where the ships were leaving the portal.

"There," She said. "Pause it right there."

Tails stopped the video footage. Shantae pointed to a mechanical ship exiting the portal. "That's Risky's ship." Shantae said. "The same one that was docked outside the bank earlier this day."

"Wait, you KNOW her?" Sonic asked.

Shantae nodded. "All too well."

"Wait," Tails said. "Then, if you know the person on that ship, and that ship came from another dimension, then that means..."

"You got it," Shantae said, whipping her lavender hair back. "I'm from the same dimension she is."

Tails jaw almost dropped in awe. "Wow, this is incredible!" He said. "I never thought we'd have ANOTHER dimensional crossover ever since Blaze!"

"Who?" Shantae asked.

"Blaze. She's an old friend of mine." Sonic said. "Anywho, what are we supposed to do now?"

"Well, let's see," Tails said, turning back to his computer. "If I can find out what all dimensions Eggman somehow managed to link to, we might be able to get our own help!"

"And blow that Egghead right out of the water!" Sonic said. "Nice thinking, Tails."

"No problem," He said, before turning back to his computer. "Ok, so I know our dimension number is #06231997... so, if I trace all dimensional openings within the past 24 hours... Got it!"

Several other dimensional pins flashed up on the screen: #09131985, #12111997, #04021994, #06062002, and #03222001.

"So," Sonic said, crossing his arms. "These the other dimensions he's linked with?"

Tails nodded. "Yeah, and who knows how many more he's planning to access!"

Suddenly an alarm started blaring on screen. Tails frantically typed into the keyboard to find out what was going on.

"Looks like another portal's been opened!" Tails exclaimed. "And it's right over the Mystic Ruins!"

"Which one is it coming from?!" Sonic yelled.

Tails frantically typed onto the keyboard again. "Dimension #04021994!"

AN: Well, looks like the events of the story are starting to fall into place. Another dimensional portal has opened, but what is coming out of it? What is Eggman's grand scheme? And just what is going on? Next chapter will be up soon, so stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 2: Fantasy Turned Reality

**_11:45 A.M.  
Airspace over Mystic Ruins_**

As a large tear in the dimension fabric opened, an airship, experiencing engine failure, tries to guide the stricken craft to safely land somewhere over the land.

"C'mon, Setzer!" yelled a teen girl with emerald green hair. "Can't you get this thing to land safely?!"

"Look, Terra," A slightly older man with stark white hair, Setzer, said. "Landing an older version of the Blackjack is not that easy! Maybe you would like to land this thing?!"

"Setzer, watch where you're going!" The girl, Terra, yelled. Setzer turned to see the airship headed straight for a rock face. With a hard jerk, he pulled up on the steering handle, pulling the entire airship up over the rock face, before the engine failed altogether, and the airship crashed into the forest over the other side of the mountains...

**_11:46 A.M.  
Tails' Workshop, Mystic Ruins_**

"Did you guys just see that?!" Sonic said, pointing over the mountain where the airship went.

Tails nodded. "Something big is going on for sure. And I'll bet that whatever is going on has something to do with that airship."

"Well, why are we still waiting here?" Sonic said.

"He's right," Shantae said. "C'mon. We've got to get to that airship. Tails, where'd it crash?"

"Well," Tails said. "Firewood Forest is off in that direction..."

"Good enough directions." Sonic said. "Gotta juice!" Sonic grabbed Shantae's hand, and soon the two were off in a burst of speed to the ancient forest's castle...

The girl held on as the hedgehog sprinted up the mountain face before stopping at the top of the cliff face. Looking out over into the forest, the two could see the smoking wreck of the airship.

"That's our target right there." Sonic said, pointing out in the direction of the airship. "and it looks like we're not a lone.."

Several robotic bees flew by and headed for the ruined castle, where the ship landed. "Looks like old Egghead's interested in whatever's aboard that airship. And chances are.." Sonic said, turning to Shantae. "Miss Pirate Boots is gonna be interested as well."

"We'll let's get there before those tin cans do." Shantae said.

Sonic nodded. "Let's go."

**_11:50  
Firewood Forest, Mystic Ruins_**

"Hey, Shantae!" The blue hedgehog yelled from the top of his tree perch. "Any sign of how close we are to that crashed airship?"

The lavender-haired half-genie shook her head from atop an abandoned stone tower. "Can't tell of the actual distance." She said. "You sure it crashed out in this direction?"

Sonic nodded. "Every one of us saw it crash out here."

"Well, why are we the ones having to go out?" Shantae asked.

"Tails is too busy tracking down the dimensional rifts." Sonic said. "C'mon, it's gotta be close by."

"Yeah," Shantae said, looking up. "Especially with that." She pointed up at a large airship in the sky.

"Ah, shoot!" Sonic said. "One of Eggman's Egg Carriers! Now we've really gotta move!"

"Well, let's get going then!" Shantae said, leaping from her perch. "We don't have all day!"

"That must be the wreck up ahead!" Shantae cried, running across one of the decrepit castle walls. The looming Egg Carrier over the entire valley cast a dark shadow over everything.

"On it!" Sonic said, launching off of a branch to the crash site. Almost immediately the Egg Carrier dropped down large magnet cranes to pick up the ship.

"Hurry up!" Shantae called.

The hedgehog blasted ahead past Shantae towards the wreck site. Shantae was struggling to catch up as the hedgehog gained ground towards the wreck. Soon he blasted into a large ruined courtyard, the site of the large wrecked ship. With a quick spinslash, he severed the lines that held the cables to retract the wrecked ship. The wires sparked as they retracted into the Egg Carrier.

_"That's gotta be the ship,"_ the blue hedgehog thought to himself. _"Whoever or whatever's on that thing has gotta have some value to Eggman..."_

"Wait... up!" Shantae wheezed as she slowed to a halt next to Sonic, trying to catch her breath. "Jeez... you've got way to much energy in you..."

"Aw, come on!" Sonic said. "Don't tell me you're winded already!"

"I can't run as fast as wind, Sonic!" Shantae retorted. "Just gimme a sec..."

"Hey just relax for a second." Sonic said. "Not like Eggman can really do anything now, otherwise-"

"Otherwise what, you miserable little pin cushion?" Came a voice from behind the hedgehog. Sonic spun around to see none other than the fat man himself, along with the new allies he had.

"Well, well," the blue hedgehog, crossed his arms and smirked. "If it isn't Baldy McNosehair and the flying circus!"

Most, if not all of Eggman's allies looked at him for an explanation as to what the hedgehog was saying. Eggman merely shook his head. "Now is not the time for petty insults, hedgehog!" He stated.

"What are you doing out here?" Sonic accused him.

"Well, my allies and myself have rather big plans for every world here," he said. "So unless you prefer to be turned into a lawn ornament, I suggest you and your little fanservice girl head back to where you came from."

"Ok, first of all," Sonic started, "She could probably trash more of your tin cans than you could imagine. Secondly, how? With your court jester?" He said, pointing straight at the jester.

"Actually, yes!" Eggman said. "Kefka, show him you're not plaing around!"

Kefka did his signature laugh before leaping down to in front of the hedgehog...

"Well, then," The mad clown said. "Nothing like a little pain and suffering for this pin cushion to brighten my day!"

"You wish!" Sonic said. He charged up a SpinDash and charged straight at the mad clown. He cackled again and dodged out of the way, before blasting him with ice, freezing him in place.

"Not on my watch!" Shantae yelled. With a fling of her wrists, she fired off the four golden rings at Kefka. He merely yawned and raised a deflective barrier. The rings contacted the barrier, grinded against it for a few seconds, then were launched back at Shantae. She had no time to react, and was hit by the rings, knocking her backwards.

"Rather pitiful," He said. "If this is the big threat, This is very dissapointing."

"Oh, you wanted more?" Came a female voice from the wrecked ship. One of the hatches on the deck burst open, and a teen girl did a rather impressive axel flip over the entire villain legion before landing a few dozen feet in front of Kefka. Her green hair came back into a long ponytail at the back of her head. She wore a red leotard with an assortment of lavender cloth around her torso, held together by a teal green jewel in a golden ring. Her arms were covered in handless red, long gloves, and a lavender cape held around her neck by a small silver chain.

"So," Kefka grinned. "If it isn't Terra Branford..."

"What, just decided to start destroying other world after what you did to ours?" The green haired girl said, clenching her fists.

"Oh, merely pitiful..." The jester said. "Merely trying to follow me to this world is nothing...

"Should've given up while you had the chance!" The hedgehog said, breaking out of the ice.

"Bah, Kefka!" Eggman yelled. "We have no time for this!"

Kefka nodded and jumped back up to the platform where the others were. "Heed this, Sonic!" Eggman called. "Once the seven Emeralds are back within our possession, nothing will be able to stop us!" With that, they took off back to the Egg Carrier.

"Aw, bunch of cowards!" Sonic said, kicking a rock into the side of a tree.

"You ok?" The green haired girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sonic, said, dusting off the shoulders of his red jacket. "Name's Sonic. You?"

"I'm Terra, Terra Branford..." The girl said.

"Terra," Sonic said. "Was that your ship that crashed here?" He asked, pointing to the wrecked ship.

Terra nodded. "My friends and I were ambushed by Kefka's forces before entering that strange portal. We thought of it as an escape at the time being, but then the engines started failing.."

"And you crashed here?" Sonic asked, crossing his arms. Terra nodded. "And with the condition the Falcon is in, I don't think we're going anywhere for a while.."

"I'll contact Tails to see if he can help repair this ship." Sonic said. "We'll get these guys back to the workshop and figure out what we need to do from there." Shantae nodded.

"So, these are the ones at the crash site?" Tails asked.

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, found the others more near the wreck. Met Terra before that."

"Interesting..." Tails said. "This might be something that Eggman's taking advantage of..."

"He mentioned something about the Chaos Emeralds before he took of." Shantae said, putting a hand on her hip.

"Chaos Emeralds... hold the phone...!" Tails said, then quickly started typing down information on the keyboard.

"Aha! Just as I figured!" He said. "Eggman's using Chaos energy to rip open the fabric of space itself! That's gotta be how he's crossing dimensions!"

"Well then, guesss we'll have to stop him, eh?" Sonic said, crossing his arms. "Please, I've dealt with a metallic version of myself, a giant water god of chaos, prevented a space colony from destroying the planet... yeah, this'll be a piece of cake."

"Sonic, the emerald." Tails said. "Can I see it?"

"Sure," Sonic said, tossing him the gem. "What for?"

"If I can focus the energy of the Chaos Emerald just enough, I might be able to get a portal ready!" Tails said. "We'll be able to stop him, no matter which dimension he's in!"

-  
**_11:00 A.M._****  
****_Death Egg, Outer Atmosphere_**

"Well, it seems we have a larger issue on our hands..." Eggman grumbled. He then pushed a button on the console interface. "Troops," He broadcasted throughout the entire ship. "Get arms ready for deployment for Sequin Island."

The shutter door opened into the room, and who walked through was none other than Risky Boots. "You called for me Eggy?" She said.

"Ah, Risky, right on time." Egggman said. "You are to lead the invasion of Sequin Island. From what I have found, the sudden outburst of Chaos energy seemed to have dispersed the other Chaos Emeralds to the other dimensions. Find that Emerald."

"Pfft, you think I can't do this?" She said cockily. "I've led hundreds of plundering invasions before. This'll be no different."

"Before you go," Eggman said, typing on the interface. "I suggest you take this." A small pedestal holding a glass vial of liquid rose up next to Risky.

"What's this?" She asked, taking the vial.

"Part of a failed project I had a while back." He said. "Should worse come to wear, use that to drown out the entire landmass."

"Heh, no problem." She said, pocketing the vial and heading back through the shutter door.

"Best of luck, piratess..." He said. Suddenly an alarm sounded and various lights lit up on the interface. "Computer, status report!"

"WARNING. CHAOS ENERGY DETECTED. DIMENSION PORTAL OPENING IN HANGAR." The interface spoke.

"WHAT?!" Eggman shouted, slamming his fists onto the console.

"INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT."

A portal opened in the weapons hangar, launching out a small cabbit boy about the age of Tails. Clenched to a golden ring in his hand, he was flung across the hangar before smashing into the back wall, knocking him unconscious...

* * *

Well well, it looks like the half-esper and company have now entered into the fray, and the Dream Traveler was not too far behind as well. But why was he released into the Death Egg? What was that vial Eggman gave Risky? And will Tails be able to create a portal gun for dimension crossing? Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 3: Nightmares Becoming True

The small cabbit boy shuffled in pain as he tried to righten himself but to no avail, as he felt his strength leave him. He passed out on the metal floor, losing consciousness...

**_11:55 A.M.  
Death Egg, Outer Atmosphere_**

"This mere kid was the one that halted your plans last time?" Eggman said, looking over the small cabbit boy after he was transferred to a prison holding cell.

Ghadius mere nodded. "He has an extraordinary power... Not even the ultimate nightmare I unleashed on the world could stop him..."

"Hmm, interesting," Eggman answered, looking over the boy again. "He appears to have massive power over the wind through the ring he holds... " He said, holding the golden ring the cabbit boy held. "This may require additional studies..." He gave the ring to one of his robots.

"Lock that up in the Armory." Eggman ordered the robot. "Have that ring studied, now. The sooner we can use it's power, the sooner our plan will be set into motion." The robot nodded, then silently scurried off.

A loud beeping came on over the dimensional transmitter. Eggman typed up on the computer interface. An image of Risky came up. "What now?" Eggman said, slightly annoyed.

"Just a progress checkup." She said, cocking her head slightly. "Troops are already scanning over every inch of the island. Nothing so far, but shouldn't be long before we find it."

"Very well," He said, shutting off the communicator. He didn't notice that the young cabbit boy was regaining consciousness...

The young cabbit boy slowly opened his eyes to see he was in a small mechanical-looking cell in some metallic area. He rubbed the side of his head in pain as he looked around.

"Where... am I?..." He asked himself, looking around with a confused look.

"Only aboard the finest station in the entire world." A voice said from behind him. He turned around to see a large egg shaped man standing in front of his cell. "And I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere for a while."

"Who... ARE you?" He asked.

"Dr. Ivo Robotnik. But you may refer to me as 'Eggman'." He said. "Now, due to the fact you are a threat to my plans for world domination, you are now in captivity aboard the Death Egg."

"Wh-what?!" The cabbit boy said. He reached to his side... only to find that his ring wasn't there! "What did you do to my ring?!"

"It's been commandeered." Eggman said. "And you won't be going anywhere for a _long time. So get used to where you are."_

Eggman then turned andwalked away from the cell, a smug grin on his face, leaving the small boy in the cell. The boy sat down and thought to himself.

' _Great, just great. I managed to get myself captured by some person that I don't even know who wants to control the world! Why me?..._ '

"Perhaps because you know how you have interfered in the past..." A darker voice said from outside the cell. The boy looked up and recognized the figure the voice belonged to.

"It's been a long time, Dream Traveler..." The figure said.

"Ghadius!" The boy cried. "Y-you're still alive?!"

"As ever, Dream Traveler..." He said. "You will not be interfering with our plans this time around.. the Doctor has made sure of that."

The boy tried to punch the energy field in front of his cell. He recoiled in pain as he felt an electric surge move through his body.

Ghadius merely chuckled at the sight. "You try and fight, even when you are completely powerless?" He turned to leave. "Pitiful..." He said as he departed.

The cabbit boy gritted his teeth. He knew he couldn't let Ghadius get away with this. But he had no escape... or did he?

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a vent grating leading into the airshafts. He saw his lead and took it.

He pulled the grate off the wall, crawled inside the vent then replaced the grate as if her was never there...

After a while of crawling, he heard voices above him. He peered through the grating above him at the next vent grate to see the scientist again, telling off a number of robots.

"I don't care how you do it, just unlock the secret of that ring!" He said. "You have 24 hours. Decrypt it! And then get loaded for the invasion of Sequin Island!" He then stormed out of the room.

The robots returned to their normal positions at where they were. The cabbit boy looked up and saw his ring in an odd machine.

_"Ok, I gotta get my ring back..."_ He thought to himself. "_but it looks like I'm gonna set off the alarms no matter what I do.." _He mentally sighed. _"Well, guess this is what it comes to.."_

The cabbit boy burst through the vent and mad a mad dash and grabbed his ring off the machine. The robots reached for their weapons... only to be sliced in half by the boy's ring sword. The cabbit boy then quickly ran out of the armory. Out of the corner of the room, a robotic arm reached up and pulled a lever sticking out of the wall. Alarms started blaring throughout the station as the cabbit boy ran down the corridors.

"WHAT?!" Eggman's enraged voice came over the speakers. "Stop him! He can't escape!"

Breathing turned heavy as the cabit boy rushed down the corridor. He took a turn and headed for the escape pod bay.

Quickly, the boy jumped into the pod and launched it before Eggman's robots could disable it.

"Ok," The boy said to himself. "Now just to see where this pod will take me.."

**_11:55 A.M.  
Tails' Workshop, Mystic Ruins_**

"Dimensional Transmissions have already been set up. I've managed to contact several other dimensions through this." Tails said typing on the keyboard. "Black Mesa and Aperture Sciences are setting their disputes aside in order to set up dimensional defenses. Dream Land is already keeping itself safe, and Hyrule has its own issues."

"What about our own dimensions?" Terra asked, a concerned look on her face.

"That I'm working on." Tails said. "You should be more concerned about your friends. I'm currently working on the machine that can help get us between dimensions, but between that, and repairing the Falcon with Setzer, I've got my hands tied up."

"Look, we'll make the most of what we have and find out where they're hiding." Sonic said, leaning against the back wall. "The sooner we put them outta commission, the sooner this dimensional panic will stop."

"Then we need to keep looking," Shantae said, crossing her arms across her chest. "Once the machine is up and running, we'll head for my homeland, Sequin Island."

Sonic nodded, then stared out the window in thought. ' _And just to think, this whole thing started by a simple bank robbery. Now with a dimensional crisis on our hands..._ '

His thoughts were interupted as a loud crash resounded from outside...

**_11:58 A.M.  
Nearby Valley near Tails Workshop, Mystic Ruins_**

The small pod crashed on the ground. Silence resounded for a few seconds after the impact before the small cabbit boy crawled out of the pod. "Hey, kid!" A voice called. The boy looked up to see a teen blue hedgehog wearing a red jacket running over to him. "You ok?"

"So, you're not from here?" The blue hedgehog said, talking to the black and white cabbit boy when he brought him back to the workshop.

He nodded. "I'm Klonoa.. Last I remember I was flung into some sort of cell by someone named Eggman..."

Sonic gritted his teeth. _'So, Eggman decided to try and imprison one of us... the nerve of it..' _

"I'm normally known as the dream traveler, being summoned to worlds in order to save them. I wasn't expecting to be thrown into the brink of it."

"Well, you're safe with us now," Shantae said, sitting down on a stack of tires. "We're already planning on taking down all of them, so you're in good hands."

"The dimensional portal device is almost ready," Tails said. "Just a few more minutes, and it'll be ready."

"Ok, thanks sweetie!" Shantae called. "Anyways,..."

"The sooner we can resolve this, the better." Terra said. "Kefka is an utter maniac. If he wins, there's no world that will be safe."

Sonic nodded. "If we can just find the other Chaos Emeralds..."

"Oh, that reminds me," Klonoa said. "Before I escaped, I overheard something about an invasion on someplace known as Sequin Land or something..."

At hearing this, Shantae's expression turned to that of one of shock. "They're invading my home already?!"

"Tails, is that thing ready yet?!" Sonic called.

* * *

Uh oh, looks like the crap hit the fan on this one. Klonoa barely managed to escape the Death Egg, and now the crew is pressed for time as Eggman has Risky invading Sequin Island already. Is Tails going to be able to build the device before it's too late? Could this be the first time our heroes fail to protect a world? Tune in for the next exciting installment of Dimensional Chaos!


	5. Chapter 4: Bound within Dimensions

**_1:30 P.M.  
Onett, Eagleland_**

A cool breeze rand across the young boy's skin as he rested under a tree on Onett Hill. A red cap rested over his eyes, covering up his black hair. He wore a blue and yellow striped shirt and jean shorts, along with a dusty pair of shoes. A baseball bat and a backpack rested at his side. This young boy was known as Ness.

It had been at least two months since he and his friends, Paula, a young girl that he had saved from a kidnapping from an insane cult, Jeff, a student from the Winters academy that had ended up crashing the Sky Runner where he and Paula were trapped, and Pu, a prince from Dalaam that had come to their aide, defeated Giygas and saved their world from being consumed.

_'Man, wonder how the others are...' _He thought to himself. _'I hope Paula's doing ok...' _

"Hey, Ness!" A voice called. Ness looked over to see a girl his age, wearing a long sleeved pink dress with a large red bow around her waist, untied shoes and a raindrop-shaped pendant, and a large red bow with red ribbons in her golden hair, running up the hill.

_'Heh, speak of the devil...' _Ness thought. "Hey Paula!" He called. "Long time no see!"

"I could say the same to you," Paula said. "But c'mon!" She said, pulling Ness up. "I just got a all from Jeff. We gotta get to Winters!"

"Why, what's going on?" Ness asked, getting up.

"Jeff couldn't fill me in on all the details. But he said Pu's already there, he's just waiting on us."

Ness nodded. "Ok, let's go!" He said. Ness grabbed Paula and ran down the mountain. "PK Teleport!" He yelled, and soon him and Paula were launched through the air to Winters...

**_1:45 P.M.  
Winters Academy, Northern Eagleland_**

A quick flash and a large amount of snow was kicked up into the air, settling later to reveal the teen figures of Ness and Paula.

"Well, here we are," Ness said, looking up at the large school building in front of him. "This IS the academy, right?" He asked Paula.

Paula nodded, shivering slightly. "Let's get inside. I'm freezing..." Ness nodded, then went inside the building.

"So, where'd Jeff say to meet us again?" Ness asked, looking down the long corridors of the academy. "Wasn't it something about a science wing or something?"

Paula nodded, taking out the directions from her backpack and looking over them again. "West side of the academy, lab is room number 2098." She said, double checking the directions to make sure.

"Ok, let's go, don't want to keep them waiting, right?" Ness said, taking down the hall to the west wing.

"Ness!" Paula called, chasing after him. "Wait for me! Oooh, he can be so impatient sometimes..."

-  
**_1:50  
Winters Academy Science Wing, Northern Eagleland_**

"Where are they?!" A boy said impatiently, pacing back and forth, pushing the glasses on his face back up to the bridge of his nose. He wore a green jacket with a white buttoned shirt and a green bowtie, and green pants and brown shoes. "They were supposed to be here almost fifteen minutes ago!"

"I suggest relaxing, Jeff." A voice said from another kid in a meditative pose, wearing white robes with a tattered black sash around his waist. His black hair was tied off into a single tail at the back of his head. A sword laid at his side. "They will be here soon."

Just as he finished his sentence, Ness and Paula burst through the door. "Sorry!" Ness said, panting. "Couldn't get here sooner."

"Don't run off like that Ness," Paula said, winded. "Let's just hear what Jeff has to say."

"Yes, now if you all follow me to the table please," Jeff said, having the others follow him to the lab table.

"So, why are we here?" Ness asked, leaning up against the table, a curious look on his face.

"Let me get to that." Jeff said, slightly annoyed. He pulled out his laptop and started typing up something on it. "Recently I was contacted by someone of my same or higher intellectual level, saying that he is reaching out to others that need help to protect worlds. I've got the recording right here." Jeff started playing the recording.

_"Anyone, anyone listening to this recording, I'm reaching out for your help now!" _A voice said from the recording. _"Our worlds are starting to collide and our villains are teaming up to take us out. We need as much help as possible, otherwise our worlds are going to be completely controlled by our villains!" _The recording then fizzled out.

Jeff stopped the recording. "I just received that recording just a few hours ago. Pu came as soon as I contacted him."

"Ho boy, here we go again..." Ness shook his head. "So, they're saying that somehow, even though we already destroyed that... THING... Giygas managed to escape to another dimension?"

Jeff nodded his head. "It could possibly be Giygas, but it might be another unsettling force that we know."

Ness's eyes widened. "No... it can't be.."

Paula's expression changed to expression of worry. "He's still alive?" She asked, a hint of fear in her tone.

Jeff nodded. "Unfortunately, yes." He said. "I think Porky's still trying to get back at us."

Ness crossed his arms. "I knew I should have ended him while I had the chance..."

"Well, there's no crying over spilled milk," Paula said. "The only thing we can do now is try to get back to this person you came in contact with."

"Let's head out and get supplies." Ness said. "I've got a feeling about this..."

The others nodded. Ness started running down the school hallways, the others following, preping for a PK Teleport. But at that moment, a dimensional hole opened up in the middle of the hallway, unavoidable for Ness and his friends, as they flew straight into it, the portal closing behind them...

**_12:00  
Tails Workshop, Mystic Ruins_**

"Look, Sonic, it's not complete yet!" Tails said, blocking the keypad to the device, resembling a giant laser gun. "You set this thing off now, there's a high probability this thing could implode!"

"Look, it's now or never!" Sonic said, trying to get past Tails. "You built this, how do you know its not ready?!"

"Because I need help with it!" Tails argued, not letting Sonic pass. "This thing would be finished faster if I had some help!"

"Then why won't you let one of us help?" Sonic said, crossing his arms.

"Someone with my IQ or higher can help finish this!" Tails argued.

"So, what are we supposed to wait around for someone to come knocking on our front door?" Sonic retorted. "The sooner we get this thing done, the sooner we can stop Eggman!"

At that moment, a smash was heard against the hangar doors. Everyone looked over to see the hangar doors caving in, seeing four kids flung through, covered in soot, smashing the door with it.

"Oh my..." Shantae breathed, before rushing over to the group of four.

"Oh... and I had just finished repairing those doors last week!" Tails huffed, stamping his foot on the ground.

"They're unconscious, but they're still alive." Shantae said, helping up the boy with the cap. At that moment he began to stir, and everyone watched him...

"U-ugh.." He stuttered, rubbing his head in pain. "What happened?"

"Are you ok?" Shantae asked, helping the boy up. He nodded.

"Yeah... I think so..."

-  
"So, you're from Eagleland?" Terra asked as she helped the boy to a seat on a stack of wood. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Ness." The boy said. "To be honest, I wasn't expecting to get thrown into hangar doors..."

"Heh, I don't think any of your friends were, either," Sonic said, motioning a thumb to the others. "but hey, you're not the only one experiencing this."

Shantae nodded. "Most of us are from different worlds as well. It's our enemies that are causing this."

"Yeah, kinda guessed that when I saw human-like animals and... other things." Ness said, shaking his head.

"Heh, though its probably a good thing your brainiac friend showed up," Sonic said, motioning over to where Tails and Jeff were working on the portal turret.

"Yeah, guess so..." Ness said rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, wow!" He said, getting up and running over to a red biplane parked in the hangar. "This thing looks cool!"

"Heh, you like it?" Sonic said. "That's actually my plane. It's the Tornado."

"Man, this thing looks so sleek..." Ness said, examining the plane. "Hey, what this jet thruster for?"

"Oh, that?" Sonic said. "That's from a while back. Tails had to modify the plane for taking off after Eggman. In fact," he recollected. "That was the adventure when we first met."

"Wow,..." Shantae breathed. "How long ago ws that?"

"Oh, its been YEARS since that happened." Sonic said. "In fact, I think Tails knows even more about it than-"

"Its ready!" Tails called. "Coordinates are set. Activating..."

The turret's point started glowing a bright green glow before firing off, ripping a hole open in the fabric of space.

"Alright, we're golden!" Tails said, heading over to the Tornado. "Sonic, Shantae, this is both your shows!"

"Alright!" Sonic said, leaping onto the wing. "C'mon Shantae!"

"Right..." She daid getting into the passenger's seat. "Your sure he's gonna be ok there?" She wispered into Tails ear.

"Trust me, he's ridden there PLENTY of times." Tails answered, starting the plane up. The engine roared to life as the propellor roared to life pulling the plane out onto the runway.

Sonic waved back to the others and yelled, "Wish us luck!"

"Next stop, Sequin Island!" Tails said, putting on his goggles. With that, the plane launched, sending the intrepid trio into another dimension...

* * *

Well, looks like the dimensional intermingling has begun! Sonic and Shantae are headed off for Sequin Island, but what damage has Risky done in that time? What about the rest of the villains? And just what is Eggman's intentions for each world? Tune in next time!


	6. Chapter 5: Destination: Sequin Island!

**_9:30 P.M.  
Airspace over Sequin Island_**

It was a late hour of night as the people of the town dimmed their lights. The cool ocean breeze swept through the town before the last of the lights were extinguished. But tonight wasn't anything ordinary...

High above the town, a dimensional portal ripped open in the dark starry skies as a red biplane was ejected from the portal at a high altitude.

"Jeez Tails!" Sonic said, barely hanging onto the wing. "Keep the plane level next time!"

"Look, it was just a bit of turbulence!" He said. "You can't expect a flight through a dimensional portal to be the smoothest thing possible!"

"Maybe because none of us never went through dimensional wormholes, have we?" Sonic retorted. "Just find us a landing strip!"

"Uh..." Shantae stuttered, looking over the island. "Now might not be the best time to tell you the island has no airstrips, right?"

"Wait, there's no landing strip?!" Tails yelled.

"Ah, great, this is gonna be a repeat of the Egg Carrier again!" Sonic said.

Tails tried to guide the plane, looking for a landing spot, but the only thing that would work was what looked like a main street through a town.

"All right, hang on!" Tails said, putting the Tornado into a nosedive. Sonic had to grab for dear life onto the wing, and Shantae was screaming the whole way down.

At the last second, Tails pulled up on the steering wheel and landed the plane out evenly on the main road of the town. Both Sonic and Shantae were out of breath from pure terror.

"Never... do that... AGAIN." Shantae gritted through her teeth as she got out of the Tornado. "Almost thought you were taking us on a suicide route."

"So, this is the place?" Sonic asked, hopping off the wing while Tails got out of the cockpit.

"Yep," Shantae nodded. "Welcome to my home town here, Scuttle town.

"It must be really late here." Tails said, motioning to the darkened homes on either side of the street. "No one's even up."

Sonic shook his head. "Man, this is gonna bring the term 'jet lag' to a whole new meaning..."

**_9:33 P.M.  
Scuttle Town, Sequin Island_**

"Man, it's gotta be late.." Shantae said, looking at the darkened homes. "No one's even awake..."

"Heh, people around here must be tone deaf or somethin'" Sonic said sarcastically, while Shantae rolled her eyes at this remark. "Have a plane land in the town square, no reaction whatsoever."

"Well, the night is still young," Tails said, judging the time from the moon's position in the sky. "We can probably still catch some rest now before morning."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sonic said. "Now where are we gonna stay..."

"You guys can stay at my place," Shantae said. "It's just nearby. C'mon."

"So, this is where you live?" Sonic said, looking up at the old lighthouse. He wasn't exactly sure that this was where someone like Shantae would be living...

"Yep," She said. "Go on in, make yourself at home."

Sonic shrugged, then headed inside. "Not a bad place, I must say." Sonic said, hopping up onto one of the hammocks on the wall. "So, tell us a little bit about yourself,"

"Well, let's see," Shantae started, taking off her golden rings and her golden haircuff, letting her hair fall naturally. She set the rings and haircuff on a dresser nearby. "I was apparently destined by birth to end up as the Guardian Genie of this small fishing port town. But, as you probably heard from Risky, I'm only half-genie, so while I am able to use small bursts of magic, I can't really handle anything large-scale magic or stuff to that degree."

"Interesting..." Sonic said. "Go on."

I was found abandoned outside Scuttle Town when I was very young." She said, taking off her vest and hanging it up on a coat rack. "A kind old man with a knack for technology and expeditions had found me and took me under his wing. He's known by most of the townsfolk as Mimic."

"So, you know him?" Sonic asked, kicking back and relaxing.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Shantae said. "He's my uncle. Well... technically not by blood relations, I'm just more of his adopted niece."

"I see," Tails said. "Interesting history you have there."

"Yeah," Shantae shrugged. "That's just how it's been." She yawned. "I'm gonna hit the rack. Night guys."

"Ok, g'night." Sonic said, getting cozy as Shantae went to the second floor, her room.

Shantae sat in her bed as she looked out the window at the ocean nightscape. It had already been a long day enough, even without the dimensional interference. Now every world was in danger and she was in the thick of it all...

She sighed. '_Now all this is happening..._' She thought to herself. '_Well, better get some sleep.._' She took another look out the window of her room. A small whale crested in front of the moon, and the sight made her smile a bit before she tucked in for the night. The thoughts of her day quickly vanished as she descended into sleep...

"Hmmm, just as I figured..." the female piratess said looking through a pair of binoculars one of her Tinkerbats supplied. "They're here."

**_11:57 P.M.  
Death Egg, Outer Mobian Atmosphere_**

"I don't care how many troops are in storage, get them fired up and ready for invasion!" Eggman said, slamming his fists onto the control panel. The small sentry bot nodded quickly then scurried out of the room.

The doctor seemed to pinch his forehead in stress. "Five months to get this plan into full gear and NOW more villians are in on this idea?" He muttered through gritted teeth, before sighing. "May as well get the formalities out of the way already..." He typed in a few keys on the interface and brought up the communications channels, before selecting two from the list.

Upon the screen appeared two seperate windows, communicating from different dimensions. In one window, it was a figure that looked like a humanesqe pig stuffed into a red and black pinstripe suit, with a slightly blue-tinted skin and pale yellow matted hair, blocking his eyes. Behind him was a large container with a red swirling gaseous substance inside. The other screen was tinted dark, and nothing was visible through it.

Eggman first turned his attention to the visible screen. "Now then,, Mr... Minch, is that right? Porky Minch?" The figure nodded. "Alright then, now on to the subject of your intrest of joining for the benefit of your Pigmask Army."

"Yes, exactly," The figure replied. "Master Giygas' plans were ruined after the four brats that followed me destroyed him. My intentions is to make them suffer for what they did, along with the rest of humanity as well." He said, grinning maliciously. "My offer is simple; let me assist you in crushing the fools, you get a share in the land from each world enslaved."

A large grin appeared on the doctor's face. "Well then," He chuckled. "I believe we have a deal." Porky nodded. "I will mobolise out the Pigmask Army to your dimension for repairs and training." He said. "Master Giygas should be pleased..."

A beeping came from Eggman's communications console, and the doctor groaned. He was in the middle of expanding his alliance, who could be contacting him NOW?

"One second..." He said through gritted teeth, before bringing up a third channel, showing Risky Boots.

"Dangit Risky, NOW what?" He said. "You've already interupted me once, so this better be important!"

"Oh, what you think I'd call you 'cause I get bored?" She huffed. "At least I'm getting in on the action." She said.

"Just spit it out; Why are you contacting me?" He said, clearly annoyed.

"Just a news update." She said. "We've got a potential location for the gem. It appears to be located somewhere in Baron Desert on the island. My Tinkerbats, along with some of your mechs, are already scouting out the entire thing. Also," She added. "looks like Half-genie and her pin-cushion friend have already made it here."

"You stop them at all costs!" Eggman said. "This plan can't fail unless they try to directly interfere!"

Risky flashed a salute and winked. "You can count on me, Doc." She said. "End transmission." And then her screen closed. With Risky done communicating, Eggman turned his attention back to the other two. "Now," He said, "Where were we..."

**_7:35 A.M.  
Outer Waters, Sequin Island_**

Risky grinned as the screen shut off. "Alright, boys!" She said, turning her attention to her Tinkerbats. "I want these cannons locked and loaded, on the double!" She ordered. The small shadowy figures began scampering around the ship, loading the cannons. "Let's move it, people, we're on a schedule here!" She then turned her attention to the lighthouse at the end of the bay.

"Well then, how about a little wakeup call?" Risky giggled. "All cannons! Take aim!" She yelled, drawing her sword the lighthouse. "and open fire!"


	7. Chapter 6: The Emerald Hunt Begins!

**_7:40 A.M.  
Lighthouse Bay, Sequin Island_**

The serenity of the morning calm was shortly interrupted as a cannonball smashed into the side of the rock face near the lighthouse. Shantae screamed as she fell out of bed, waking Sonic and Tails up.

"What time is it..." Tails said, rubbing his eyes, before more cannonballs struck the cliffside.

"Well, that's one heck of a wakeup call!" Sonic said as he dashed outside to see the ship that was firing at them. Shantae soon followed, still in her jam-jams from the abrupt awakening.

"Risky!" Shantae yelled.

"Well, how about that for a wakeup call, eh?" Risky called from her ship. "Better back down now, or there's more where that came from!"

"Fat chance, lady!" Sonic called.

"Well," she said, steering the ship away. "Don't say I didn't warn you! Keep firing men!"

The Tinkerbats kept loading cannonballs into the cannons. Risky stared onward at her target, a dark smirk appearing on her face. "Make sure there's nothing left of that little 'interference'." She said darkly.

"Sonic, what are we gonna do?" Shantae asked, a hint of concern and worry in her tone. "She's got enough firepower to level the entire town!"

"Don't worry," Sonic said, flashing her a smirk. "I've got this."

As he finished his sentence, another cannonball was launched from the ship. Sonic, seeing the cannon shot almost immediately, rushed towars the oncoming cannonball. With a split-second reaction and a swift kick, Sonic launched the shot back at the ship. the large metal orb collided with one of the cannons, causing a chain reaction of explosions across the ship.

When the smoke cleared, a soot-covered Risky Boots stood on deck, gritting her teeth in anger. "This isn't over, you little pin cushion!" She yelled, stabbing her sword into the deck of the ship. "You'll regret the next time we meet. You'll wish you were my slaves!"

And with that, the ship moved away to another part of the island.

"Well, that takes care of that issue." Sonic commented, dusting off his jacket. "But it looks like she's still searching for the emerald."

"We'll go see Mimic," Shantae said. "He's gotta know something about the emerald somehow."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sonic said. "But maybe you should change into a more, uhh..., 'appropriate' attire?"

Shantae looked at herself and realized what Sonic meant. Her hair was an ungodly mess and she was still only wearing her pajamas from Risky's attack. She blushed and rubbed the back of her head, clearly embarrassed at her unruly appearance. "I'll go get changed."

"You almost ready Shantae?" Tails asked.

"Almost sweetie," Shantae replied. Soon, she came down the stairs to her room, wearing her normal crimson bedlah and golden rings around her wrists. "All right, we ready?" She asked, grabbing her vest of the coat rack.

"Should be." Sonic said, hopping down from the hammock. "Let's go see Mimic."

"So, this is the town?" Sonic asked as he looked around. It wasn't the sprawling metropolis that was Hexaeco City back on Mobius, but it was decent at least. The various Arabian styled buildings usually stretched about a floor or two high, along with various awnings and stands adjouning the sides of the dusty road.

Shantae nodded. "This is my home town." She said, looking down the main street. "It's a town still in development, but it's growing."

"So, who's this old man we need to see again?" Sonic asked as they walked through the town. Vendors and shopkeepers were calling out to the other people roaming the streets.

"He's my uncle, Sonic," Shantae said. "His workshop should be around here.. there it is!" She said, pointing at a moderate-sized building. Sprouting around the building was machinery and such, with a large telescope on top.

"Heh, kinda reminds me of my workshop a bit." Tails remarked.

"I know the place looks a bit messy," She said, walking up to it. "But Mimic's got a kind heart. Trust me." She then opened the door and went inside, Sonic and Tails following close.

"Uncle Mimic?" Shantae called inside. The room had several scrap pieces of metal lying around, and several intresting trinkets and such on the walls. The old man was at a workbench working on a piece of equipment.

"Hm?" The old man said as he pushed up the welding mask out of his face. "Ah, Shantae! I was wondering when you would get back after Risky took off." He said. He then noticed Sonic and Tails standing by her. "Friends of yours, I assume?"

Shantae nodded. "Ran into them after chasing Risky. Uncle, we've got a crisis on our hands.."

"What do you mean they are already here?!" Eggman's voice shouted over the message board. "We can't be having them attacking us in other dimensions now!"

"Cool it Egghead." Risky snarkily said. "We've already got locations on what emeralds might be here. My Tinkerbats 'll be able to intercept 'em on the way out. And in the event it doesn't..." She grinned maliciously. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve..."

"Well see to it that you stop them!" Eggman said angrily. "I'm already in negotiations with two other masterminds, and the last thing I need is more wrenches thrown into my plan!" He turned, then said, "And make sure you look decent when you meet them. I don't think they'd appreciate meeting someone covered in soot!"

"I see.." Mimic said, stroking his beard. "So, the dimensions are corrupting already.."

Tails nodded. "And if we don't act now, all our villains from different worlds will take over."

"If there's anything you can do to help us, Uncle," Shantae asked.

"Well, I can start by helping you three find those gems." He said, walking over to a large computer. "We've recently had a meteor shower around here. Chances are one of the meteors that landed on the island is the emerald you're looking for." He said. "Shantae, you should meet with Sky in Oasis City in Baron Desert. Chances are the emerald is nearby."

Shantae nodded. "Thanks Uncle." She said, hugging the old man. "C'mon guys, let's get moving before Risky finds out.."

"So, where's Oasis City again?" Sonic asked as he ran straight up a rock face of the Naga Wastelands. "Something about a desert?"

Shantae nodded as she lept from an intertwining branch in the rock face. "Just past these cliffs is the Bron Desert. Oasis City is just in the middle of the desert."

"Well, at any rate," Tails said, flying up to the clifside perch. "we better keep moving. The more time we waste,"

"The sooner Risky finds one of the Emeralds." Shantae finished his sentence. "Let's go."

A dashing of dust flew up as the blue blur, with Shantae on his back and Tails following close behind, raced across the desert.

"It shouldn't be much farther," Shantae said, shielding her eyes from the dust being kicked up. "Just a little further."

"Hopefully," Sonic said. "There's too much sand!"

"Sonic!" Tails called. Sonic's ears picked up the faintest sound of jet engine thrust. Soon several cannonballs struck the sand dunes next to him and Shantae. He looked back to see the a large pirate ship fly straight over them, then turn to face them. Piloting the ship was none other than the pirate captainess herself, Risky.

"So, trying to get to the jewel first, are you?" Risky said from the front of the ship. "Good luck trying to get past me first!"

"Oh, yeah?" Sonic yelled. "Bring it, blueskin!"

Risky stamped her foot on the deck of the ship. "Oh, have a rather sour tongue today, do we?" She growled through gritted teeth. "Well, let's see how you like this!" She yelled. "Boys! Throw the Tinkertub into overdrive! Let's show them who they're really messing with!"

Tinkerbats started scurrying across the deck, loading the cannons. A devilish grin appeared on Risky's face. "Now you'll see why I'm the queen of the seas! Tinkerbats, open fire!"

* * *

Uh-oh. Looks like Risky managed to catch up to the heroes after her cannon firing incident at Lighthouse Vista. What does she have planned with her Tinkertub ? Could this spell disaster for our heroes? Find out next chapter!


	8. Chapter 7: Tinkertub MkIII: Revengance

Cannonballs whizzed by and struck the desert floor, blasting large amounts of sand into the air. Sonic, unfazed, quickly dashed through the sandblasts and closed in on the ship.

"Don't let 'em get near the ship boys!" Risky yelled. "Activate the secret weapon!"

One of the Tinkerbats nodded and scurried back deck to a wall of levers. He appeared extremely confused, the grabbed a lever and pulled it.

At that point, the large jaw of the ship dropped open, and a large wooden barrel fell into place and was held there. "No, you idiot!" Risky cried. "Wrong lever!"

"Sonic, get me close!" Shantae said.

"Are you crazy?!" Sonic yelled. "We'll get trashed!"

"Just trust me! I know what I'm doing!" She said. "Otherwise we won't get anywhere!" Sonic hesitantly nodded before gunning it for the barrel.

"What do you mean it's jammed?!" Risky yelled at one of her Tinkerbats. She was so distracted with yelling at her Tinkerbats she didn't notice Sonic and Shantae getting close.

"Only got one shot with this... hope this works..." Shantae thought, before whipping her hair forward at the barrel. The sharp collision of her hair with the barrel created sparks, which caused it to ignite. Sonic backed off just before the barrel exploded in the jaws of the mech.

"You see what your idiocy gets you? Now pull the right lever this time!" Risky yelled. A few seconds later a large cannon appeared in the jaws of the ship's hull. "Now!" Risky called, drawing her sword and pointing it at the two. "Open fire!"

"Sonic, watch out!" Shantae cried, pointing at the large cannon in front of them.

"Huh?" Was all Sonic said before the cannon fired a large, drill-like anchor at the two. "Whoa!" Sonic yelled as he dodged to the side, narrowly missing the anchor. But Shantae was not so lucky. The sharp anchor whizzed by her and grazed her arm, cutting into her skin. She let out a sharp cry of pain before gripping her arm where she was grazed. Searing pain shot up her arm as the crimson liquid dripped down her arm.

"Shantae?!" Sonic cried, before seeing the red liquid seeping in between her fingers.

"I'll be fine," she said, wincing. "Let's just get Risky out of the way!"

"So, give up yet?" Risky taunted. "Just submit, and I can promise your demise will be swift and painless."

"Like I'll ever submit to you, jerk!" Shantae yelled. "You've caused too much misery to the people of this island!"

"You had your choice," Risky grinned wickedly. "Tinkerbats, fire the weapon again! And don't miss this time!"

The jaw of the ship's hull opened again, and another barrel fell into lock. "I said the weapon, you dolt!"

"Man, her Tinkerbats are seriously incompetent this time around," Shantae remarked. Now, Sonic, get me close." Shantae asked again. Sonic shook his head. "I got it this time."

"What are you..." Shantae asked, before Sonic took off so fast she thought she was going to fly off. Tears formed in her eyes as Sonic's speed increased. _'Oh god, why?!'_ She thought to herself as she held on for dear life with one arm.

Sonic noticed a horde of Nagas up ahead. He smirked to himself as he activated his boost powers and blasted crashed into the horde of Nagas, sending them flying into barrel at high speed, causing it to explode.

"Stop pulling that lever!" Risky yelled, gritting her teeth. "Don't make me come back there! I will not hesitate to kill you along with them!"

Risky pressed a button on her cuff, and then two cannon-like weapons extruded from the sides of the ship. She smirked. "Let's see you try to dodge this!" She yelled. Then in an instant, two giant, super-heated lasers fired from the devices. The desert sands where the lasers hit fused to glass, and started closing in on Sonic and Shantae.

"Oh jeez," Sonic said. "Gotta move!" Then he dashed forward at the hull of the ship.

"She seriously wants us dead..." Shantae said to herself. "I guess she _is _going power-crazy.."

Sonic thumped the hull of the ship, and a liquid started leaking from the hull of the ship. An idea formed in Shantae's head.

"Sonic," she said. "Get her to fire her lasers at whatever that liquid!" Sonic nodded and backed off from the hull of the ship.

"Give up already!" Risky yelled. "Otherwise I'll make sure you're both extra crispy!"

Shantae stuck her tongue out a performed a raspberry. Risky's face turned red with anger. "Fire the lasers, and make sure they're both ashes when this is over!"

The lasers struck the desert floor again, and Sonic lured on of the lasers over the trail of liquid. The trail caught on fire and soon caught up and went up into the ship's hull, followed by a series of explosions and black smoke billowing from the hull of the ship.

"What?!" Risky yelled, stamping her foot. "Now the engines are failing!" She turned and glared coldly at the two. "Mark this you two, this is only the beginning." She said coldly. "Any more interference, this entire island meets a watery grave." Her ship then turned and took off away from the two.

"Yeah!" Shantae said, looking off in the direction of Risky's ship. "That'll teach you to mess with us, blueskin!"

"Man, I guess some of my personality is rubbing off on you eh?" Sonic said. Shantae blushed, then smiled. "I guess so." She replied.

"Well, that wasn't too hard." Sonic said, grinning cockily. "You ok Shantae?"

Shantae nodded. "It's only a cut. I'll be fine." She then pointed out near the edge of the desert. "That's Oasis City!"

"Well, we're on the right track!" Sonic said. "Let's go!"

The desert palms seemed to stretch into the sky as the heroes entered into Oasis City. Even though the hot sun still bore down on the trio like in the desert, the city was significantly cooler that the desert itself.

"Not bad," Sonic said, observing the city. "Shame it's gotta be out in the middle of the desert."

"Eh, it serves as a traveling waypoint for those passing through the desert." Shantae said, still holding her injured arm. "Sky's place should be around here somewhere.."

"First things first, let's get you fixed up." Tails said, taking a bandaging kit out of his backpack. "Can't have you walk around with an open would exposed to the desert."

"Look, I'll be fine" Shantae said.

"Shantae, just let me see the wound." Tails said. "The last thing we need is for you get sick out here."

Shantae sighed. "Fine.." She removed her hand from covering her wound. Tails took a closer look. "Good lord, Shantae, it's worse than you think." He said, bandaging the wound. "If that shot came any closer, it probably would have severed your arm." Shantae shuddered at the thought.

After a short wait, the gash where Shantae was hit on her arm was bandaged up. "Ok, so where's this Sky person you mentioned?"

"The hatchery for her war birds should be around here somewhere..." Shantae said, looking around the city. "That looks like it right there!" She pointed to a large building with a bunch of nests around it. "That's the hatchery!"

"Hey, Sky, you here?" Shantae called inside. The inside was filled with the incessant chattering of birds, some even larger than Sonic or Tails.

Inside stood a girl about the same age as Shantae, wearing long, skintight white pants, and long brown boots. Around her waist and chest was a dark lavender tubetop, bound together in the front by satin cord. Most of her golden hair was covered up by a cyan bandana, along with a dark lavender hood and cape, aside from long sideburn locks and two large bangs in the front of her head and wore cyan and lavender egg-shaped on her wrist, protected by a leather glove, was a lavender falcon with blue wings.

"Oh, hey Shantae!" She said, turning to the three. "Been a while since you came out here. Give me a visit every now and then, huh?"

"Yeah, I'll see to that later." Shantae said, rubbing the back of her head.

"What happened to you anyways?" She asked. You look like you got in a fight with about ten Nagas or so."

"Make that one blue one. Piloting a giant flying ship." Sonic said. "Sonic's the name, by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Sky said. "So, my guess is Risky's back in buisness?"

Shantae nodded. "And if we don't find the Chaos Emerald, things could get disastrous."

"Chaos Emeralds?" Sky asked, looking confused. "First time I've heard of those here.. What are they?"

"Let me explain," Tails stepped in.

"So, Risky's using these for world domination?" Sky asked after Tails finished explaining.

Sonic nodded. "If we don't find those Chaos Emeralds, every single one of our worlds is done for."

"Well, that meteor shower had some meteors striking the desert." Sky said. "In fact, I think one struck the Golem Mine just this recent shower."

"Chances are, that's where the Emerald is." Sonic said. "We've got no time to lose. Let's get moving."

"I'm coming with you." Sky said. "After all, who said I couldn't join in on the fun?"

"Sky.." Shantae said.

"C'mon, let's go!" Sonic said. And thus, the four took off into the desert for the Golem Mine...


	9. Chapter 8: Showdown at the Mine

"That's the mine, right there!" Shantae said from Sonic's back as the four raced through the desert. She pointed to a large carved rock formation.

The four stopped in the front of the entrance to the mine. "No one's been in this mine for over thirty years. At least from what I heard.." Sky said. "It was abandoned long ago after a mining incident, and no one has gone back in since."

"Well, look," Sonic said. "The emerald's gotta be in there somewhere. We find it, or blueskin does."

Shantae nodded. "We don't have much time. Let's find that gem."

At a far distance, a certain piratess watched the four enter through a pair of binoculars. She smirked. "Well," she said to herself. "we'll see who gets the prize first..."

The inside of the mine proved to be dark and dank, aside from the glow of the torches on the walls. The four heroes wandered inside.

"Doesn't look like Risky's broken in yet." Sky said. "We might have a chance to find that emerald before she does."

Sonic nodded. "How deep does this place go?"

Shantae shrugged. "Dunno, haven't been in here since Risky's first attack on the island."

"Well, looks like we have only one way to go." Tails said, typing something into his tracker. "Looks like this place goes pretty deep."

"Well, that won't be much of a problem," Sonic said cockily. "Let's move."

The four seemed to walk a bit further into the mine until they came across another entrance, looking torn down.

"That... that wasn't open when I was here last time." Shantae said. "Did it break open when the meteor shard, or emerald, landed here?"

"Possibly," Tails said, "Looks like the energy is coming from down that path. It looks like our only option at this point."

Sonic nodded, then the four headed inside. A lone path with two joint minecarts connected.

"Well, you know what this means." Sonic said getting in the front cart.

"You're kidding. Seriously?" Sky asked, getting into the back cart. "You know this seems like a bad idea in the first place. Why are we doing this?"

"Well, hey, I don't see you offering any ideas to get down there!" Sonic said.

"Let's just get the emerald." Shantae said, getting into the front cart with Sonic, while Tails got in the back cart with Sky. Sonic reached for the nearby lever and pulled it, and soon the two carts were jettisoned down the track, the two girls screaming as the carts vanished into the darkness of the mine...

**7:30 P.M.  
Golem Mine, Baron Desert**

The screams of the girls reverberated throughout the dank caves as the minecarts came to a crashing halt, as the four were ejected from their carts into a large door.

"Oww..." Shantae said as she held her forehead in pain. "We are never doing that again.."

"Aw, come on!" Sonic said, hopping up. "You gotta have a sense of adventure every once in a while. Sky shot him a glare. "If it gets me killed, no thanks." She said.

"Note taken." Tails said, getting up. "Looks like this is where the emerald landed." He said, examining the door. Doesn't look like we can get in though..."

"No problem," Sonic said, stepping back. "Watch this!" He soon curled into a ball and rocketed into the door at high speed, only to be bounced back, landing flat on his back on the floor.

"Sonic, " Tails said, helping him up. "That door is heavily reinforced. We're not getting through that easily."

"And I suppose you know how to get through that door easily?" Sonic said.

"Maybe this would help," Sky said. "Wrench do your thing!" The bird nodded and flew up to where one of the bolts was holding the door to the wall. It wrapped it's beak around the bolt and started turning it loose like a wrench.

"I suggest we all step back." Sky said. The other three nodded and got back from the door.

A few seconds later, the door fell in, opening the room up. Light seemed to filter down from the ceiling through a hole. In the center of the room rested a lavender shaded diamond, resting on a pile of rocks.

"There's the emerald!" Shantae said, running up and grabbing it. "We're one step closer to stopping their plans!"

Sonic nodded. "Now' let's get out of here bef-"

"Before I show up?" A voice said. "Bit too late for that." Everyone whirred around to see the infamous piratess lowering down into the room by anchor, a devilish grin on her face.

"Now, I suggest you hand over the gem before your graves are this room..." She said, pointing her sword at Shantae.

"R-Risky!" Shantae stuttered. "How'd you find us?!"

"Heh, quite simple, actually," the piratess said, pulling out an odd-looking handheld device. "Thanks to that scientist supplying me with a handy radar, finding all of you was extremely simple."

"Like that means you're getting the emerald!" Sonic said, getting into a defensive position.

"Heh, like you're gonna stop me!" Risky said, leaping down into the room. "I've already gotten more powerful since our last encounter, so go ahead, entertain me!" She pointed her sword at the group, grinning devilishly.

Sonic prepared to fight Risky, but then Shantae put her arm in front of him.

"Shantae!" Sonic said. "What are you doing?!"

She shook her head. "I'll deal with Risky." She said. "You guys get out of her while I hold her off."

"Shantae..."

"The last thing I want to do is lose you guys!" She said, placing the emerald in Tails' hands. "It's better if you guys get out of here without me!"

Sky nodded. "C'mon guys, let's go." She said, starting out of the mine. Tails followed her. Sonic started to follow, but then stopped and looked back to Shantae.

"I'll be ok, Sonic," She said, winking. "I promise." Sonic then nodded and followed the others.

Shantae turned back to Risky. "So then, I guess we settle this like old rivals, eh?" She said, clenching her fists. "It's time we've settled this for good."

Risky nodded, drawing her sword. "Just know I'm not taking it easy on you.." She grinned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Shantae yelled. And then the two dashed at eachother, boiling for a fight...

Risky slashed forward, attempting to cut Shantae in half. Shantae quickly dodged to the side, the sword mere inches from her stomach, before lashing her hair across Risky's face.

Risky flinched and stumbled back in pain before dashing straight at Shantae, slashing in front of her. The sword cut clean across her stomach. Shantae flinched in pain and stumbled backwards, tripping over the bit of rubble in the room, causing her to fall flat on her back. She rolled out of the way mere seconds before Risky tried to stab her through her chest.

"Hold still!" Risky said angrily.

"Not a chance!" Shantae said. "You've already caused enough suffering for this island from your previous raids alone. It's time we end this!"

Risky dashed forward at her and attempted cleave her right down the center of her body. Shantae dodged to the side before delivering a roundhouse kick right across Risky's face. Risky stumbled backwards as her hat fell off, holding her face in pain. "You little..." She growled.

"Give it up Risky." Shantae said. "It's over, you lost. You've already made everyone suffer on this island for long enough, especially my friends and family!"

"Just... shut up!" Risky growled.

"No!" Shantae yelled. "Do you know how much grief you put my friends through with your attacks? Do you know how heartbroken and betrayed Rotty felt after you deceived her into kidnapping Mimic? Do you?"

At that point, Risky's rage that built up during their fight could no longer be contained. She dashed forward and grabbed Shantae by the neck, pinning her against the wall of the room. "I said, shut up." She said coldly.

Shantae shook and struggled to try and break Risky's grasp, but that only tightened her grip around her neck. Fear started to set in her eyes, and she soon realized what Risky was doing. Risky was choking her out, making sure she wouldn't become a threat to her plans.

"I should have done this back at Twinkle Palace..." Risky growled, tightening her grip.

Shantae was losing air fast. She had to do something fast, or she would be more than dead. With the last of her air,she focused all of her strength into her legs and smashed Risky square in the chest, knocking her backwards onto her back. Shantae collapsed, gasping for air in deep, yet spastic gasps.

Risky stood back up. "You managed to find away to even cheat death..." She said, reaching for her hat. "Impressive..."

Shantae got back up and pulled out a small ball, pressing a button on it. She tossed it up in front of her, and soon three sharp spiked balls were orbiting around her. Risky frowned.

"PikeBalls?" She said, shaking her head. "Clearly you have a lot to learn," She pulled out her pistol and turned a small dial on the pistol before pointing it at Shantae, firing off an electrical beam.

The beam shocked the three PikeBalls, making them shake violently. Shantae gasped and ducked out of the way before the three orbs exploded, causing shrapnel to fly everywhere. As the smoke cleared, Risky looked around the room to see that the half-genie had disappeared.

"Where are you?!" Risky yelled, tightening the grip on her cutlass. "I know you're here, now show yourself!"

Risky didn't have a second to react before she felt sharp talons dig into her shoulders. She gritted her teeth in pain as she looked up to see a half-human, half-bird creature gripping onto her shoulders, smirking at her.

"Oh now that's just a jerk move..." She growled as Shantae flew up the shaft, dragging Risky along the side of it on the way up...

Sonic, Tails, and Sky made it back up to the entrance of the mine in a few minutes.

"Ok, that's one of the emeralds, are there any more here?" Sonic asked Tails, looking back into the mine where Shantae was waging battle with Risky.

Tails looked out at the scanner he had brought. "No... doesn't look like it," he said. "Looks like we've got the emerald."

"Ok," Sky nodded. "We should head back for Oasis City. Once we get back there, we might be a-" Sky was interupted as Shantae burst through the ground in her harpy form, carrying Risky by the shoulders, before flipping and smashing her into the desert floor.

Risky got back up, then hit a few buttons on a device on her wrist, calling her ship over to her location. She jumped up to her ship before turning to face the group of four.

"Hear this you four!" She said. "Any more interference with the Empire's motives, and I'll make sure this entire world will be drowned out!" She said, holding up the small glass vial that Eggman had given her. "I suggest you stop your interference and maybe I'll spare you to be my slaves when we conquer!" She motined to her Tinkerbats. "Fire up the engines, we're leaving." And soon the ship took off and headed for a different part of the island.

"Think you beat some sense into her this time?" Sky asked the bird creature in front of the three. The bird creature nodded. "Though I'm not sure, you know how persistent she is,"

"Whoawhoawhoa, hold the phone." Sonic said, crossing his arms and looking suspiciously at the bird creature. "Exactly how is this bird creature Shantae?"

The bird creature looked over herself and realized something. "Oh! Sorry, I forgot to mention that." She said, with a simple twirl and small flash, she was transformed back into the half-genie girl.

"My half-genie heritage allows me to take advantage of various transformation dances that can allow me to change my appearance and abilities." She said. "Whatever species I become, I gain their abilities and their powers too."

"Definitely sounds interesting." Sonic said. "So, where to now?"

"Looks like Risky fled off in the direction of Tangle Forest," Shantae said. "The Closest civilization there is Water Village."

"My god, Shantae, what did she do to you?" Sky asked, looking at the grip marks that were around Shantae's neck.

Shantae shook her head. "Crazy pirate tried to choke me. I'll be fine though." She said. "Look, we really don't have time. We need to get to Water Village before she executes whatever plan she has."

"So, let's head there!" Sonic said, scooping Shantae onto his back and taking off.

Sky looked to Tails. "Is he always this overconfident?"

"Tails looked back. "Sky, understatement of the century..."

* * *

AN: Looks like things are really getting tense now. Risky nearly tried to kill Shantae, and now she's ranting about drowning the world out... what IS in that vial Eggman gave her? Tune in next chapter to find out!


	10. Chapter 9: Reunion with an Old Friend

After blasting across the Lilac Fields, the four heroes arrived at Water Village, a small village resting near a couple of cliffs with waterfalls cascading down around the village itself. Beautiful fountains were dotted across the village, making the place a beautiful sight.

Of course, there was no time for our heroes to rest. With Risky still up and causing mayhem, they had to find out where she was going and what she was up to.

"Maybe Bolo might have insight on where she might be headed." Shantae said, leaning against a marble pillar. "We should go see him."

"You think he knows anything about that, Shantae?" Sky asked. "You know he goes head over heel for any attractive girl available."

"Look, we'll be fine," She said. "He helped me with training ever since the 'lamp incident' before I got my powers back. I'm sure we can trust him."

"I hope so," Sonic said, crossing his arms. "Whatever that vial Risky was holding was, it can't be good."

Tails nodded in agreement. "She said something about drowning out the landmass." He said. "So we need to hurry, and fast."

"Ah, Shantae!" Bolo said as the others found the main fountain. "Was wondering when you'd decide to pay a visit."

"Now's not the time for catch-up, Bolo," Shantae said. "We're got a power-hungry pirate captain on the loose, a-"

"Let me guess, Risky's on the loose around the island again, isn't she?" He said, smirking slightly.

Sky was stunned. "How did y-"

"Simple really," he said. "If you have a massive airship fly overhead a village at nearly 200 miles per hour, chances are, someone's gonna notice."

"Note taken.." Sky said, a drop of sweat running down the side of her head. "So, where'd she head off to?"

"Off in that direction," Bolo said, pointing off towards the depths of Tangle Forest's inner area, Zombie Swamp. "Chances are she's looking for something in there. And I wouldn't put it past her to bribe the Cadaver siblings again like last time."

"Well, we don't have much time, so we better get moving." Sonic said, soon taking off out of the town.

"He doesn't really wait, does he?" Sky said, looking to Tails. Tails shook his head. "Never a dull moment."

"Well, hey, how about I come along?" Bolo said. "Nothing like bashing a few skulls in a bit to help out."

Shantae nodded. "But promise you won't immediately try to go after Risky as soon as you see her."

Bolo smirked. "You got it."

"C'mon guys!" Sonic yelled. "This isn't a waiting competition, let's go!"

The others nodded, and soon the five were headed deep into Tangle Forest's zombie swamp...

"So, how far is this zombie-caravan thing?" Sonic asked as he lept from tree to tree, avoiding the marshy gunk water below them.

"Shouldn't be that far ahead. We're getting close." Shantae said, leaping from a branch to one of the mossy platforms sticking out of the swamp.

A sharp scent seemed to catch Sonic's nose. "Woo! I can smell it, that's for sure."

"Yeah, it gets a bit ripe back here." Sky said. "Get used to it, we're not leaving until we get the information we need."

"Well, better find out where Risky is headed." Tails said. He was so into talking to the rest of the group that he didn't notice the tree branch he flew into. Tails crashed into the branch and fell into the swamp muck below.

"Uchhh, this stuff is disgusting!" Tails whined. "I'm never gonna be able to get this stuff out of my fur!"

"Don't worry." Shantae said. "They've got a place there where you can clean up."

"I hope so..." Tails said, shuddering. "This smell is so rank..." He muttered to himself.

Soon the five came across the Zombie Caravan, a collection of carriages that normally travel throughout Sequin Island during the day, then settle in at night. As it constantly travels, it is never exactly definitive where it usually is around the island. One thing known for sure, the zombies there are rather hospitable, unlike myths of mindless brain-eaters people make them out to be.

"Well, let me tell you," Sonic whispered to Shantae. "This place has all kinds of creepy."

"They're friendly," Shantae whispered back. "Just relax."

"So... where can I get cleaned up?" Tails asked again. "Any longer I'm covered in this gunk, I'm more likely to get infected."

"Bolo and I will get you to the bath wagon." Sky said. "Shantae, you and Sonic find the Cadavers. Let's make sure Risky didn't try to bribe them again."

Shantae nodded. "We'll be on it, Sky." Sky nodded, before she and Bolo took Tails to get him cleaned up.

"So," Sonic asked, "Where exactly is the Cadaver's wagon?"

"Not exactly sure..." Shantae said. "But if memory serves me correct, it should be a caravan with a sign that says keep out. We should be able to find them there."

"So, that one?" Sonic asked, pointing at a caravan. Two torches were lit in front of the entrance, and a large skull rested over the door. A sign next to it in big red letters said 'KEEP OUT'.

"Yep, that'd be the one." Shantae said. "Let's go see her."

"Hey, Rotts, you there?" Shantae asked, knocking on the door to the caravan. No response.

"Rotty?" Shantae asked again, opening the door. A female zombie, about Shantae's age was sitting at a desk in the back of the caravan. Her dark pine-green hair complemented her lighter pale-green skin. Part of her hair was tied off into two short spiky pigtails. She wore a tattered lavender tank-top and dark blue jeans with one leg ripped and around her foot. Most noticeable was the scar across her right eye.

"Mh?" The zombie mumbled to herself before looking up."Oh... Hey Shantae..."

"C'mon Rotty," Shantae said. "You're not still upset over the bribing incident, are you?"

"You got that right." Rotty said. "I still don't think there's any way I can make up for that incident."

"Maybe there is, Rotty." Shantae said. "Risky's back on the loose again, and if we can't stop her, she along with a whole other league of villians are going to completely enslave our world."

"..." Rotty seemed to stay quiet.

"C'mon, Rotty, would you do it for me?" Shantae asked, putting her hands on Rotty's shoulders.

Rotty seemed to the break out of her depressive slump and smiled. She nodded. "I'm in!"

"Great. Let's get moving." Shantae said, turning to leave. Rotty then grabbed her shoulder.

"Hold on, girl." Rotty said. "I've got something for you that might be helpful. Wait for a second." Rotty then started digging through a chest in the caravan until she pulled out a small bottle. "Rub this in your hair. I got this from a travelling merchant. He said this has magical properties."

"Ok.." Shantae said, a bit uncertain. She took a bit of the cream-like lotion and rubbed it into her hair. "I don't notice anything different..."

"Oh, now that looks cool!" Rotty exclaimed. "Shantae, look at your hair!"

"Huh?" Shantae said, looking into a mirror on one of the walls. She was surprised to see the end of her hair form into a large hand!

"Whoa!" She gasped. "Now this could be useful! Thanks Rotty!" She said, hugging her zombie friend.

"It's nothing." She said. "Anything to make up for the incident."

Shantae nodded. "Ok, let's go." The two then left the caravan.

"So, everything sorted out?" Sonic asked as the two exited the caravan.

Shantae nodded. "Sonic, meet Rotty. Rotty, this is Sonic."

"Nice to meet you." Sonic said, sticking his hand out. "Name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Rottytops Cadaver. Rotty for short." Rotty said, shaking his hand.

"So, where to next?" Sonic asked. "We'll need to track down Risky."

"Well, we haven't found Risky anywhere here," Shantae said. "That means we only have one area left."

"Mount Needle?" Rotty asked. "So, that's where she's hiding out?"

Shantae nodded. "It's gotta be. She must be hiding out in Twinkle Palace."

"Well, we're gonna need to head out to find her." Sonic said. "Sky, Tails, and Bolo should check out where she could potentially be moving next."

Shantae nodded. "Let's get going."

* * *

AN: AFter a reunion with an old friend, the heroes, now split to complete their own tasks, close in on Risky to put her out of commission. But incidents within other worlds are happening just as unsettlingly. What else is going on?


	11. Chapter 10: The Looming Chaos

The snow fell heavily at the top of the mountain as a couple of shadowy figures. As the large one trudged through the snow, she pulled out an odd looking device and grinned.

"Well then," She grinned to herself. "It's time to set this plan into motion.. They may have the emerald, but that won't mean a thing when I extract it from their cold, drowned, lifeless bodies." She cackled to herself.

"Boys!" The figure said. "The palace should be just up ahead. Once this device is installed..." Her cackles slowly grew into psychotic laughter, as the group advanced on the palace...

"You guys see the palace yet?" Sonic yelled through the howling snow. Visibility was extremely limited from the snowstorm up in the mountains.

"Not yet!" Shantae yelled. "Hold on a sec!" Was all Sonic heard before a couple fireballs shot past and hit the ground beside him, lighting up the area.

"Jeez!" Sonic said. "Give me a warning next time around!"

"Sorry!" Shantae yelled. "We're close, just keep moving!"

Sonic nodded to himself, mainly because he couldn't see Shantae, then pressed on into the storm...

The group of three slumped into the entrance of the frosty Twinkle Palace, exhausted with the trek up the mountain. Rotty's heavy breathing show signs of the most fatigue in her, despite having a near dead body to begin with. Shantae's cheeks were flushed red from the cold, and she was about to pass out.

Sonic got up and looked further into the palace. Ice cold water dripped from the ceiling and icicles. He shuddered. "We're gonna need to move fast." He said, looking further into the icicle covered palace. "The longer Risky is out and about, the more likely she's gonna pull something ugly."

Shantae nodded. "I only hope that the others are getting in touch with the guys back at the workshop..."

Sonic nodded. "Let's go."

"This is Miles Prower, I repeat, this is Miles Prower." Tails said into the comm signal. "Oooh, come on Jeff, pick up already!" He slammed his fists onto the table. "Dangit, come on! Mimic, is there anyway you can boost the signal?"

"I'll see if I can." He said. "Sky, Bolo, give me a hand here."

"Miles Prower, I repeat, this is Miles Prower. Come in!" Tails stated again. More static came through the headphones before finally a clear voice came through.

"Tails, is that you?" A voice spoke over through the headphones.

"Jeff!" Tails said. "Finally, now I managed to get ahold of you!"

"Be clear here." Jeff said. "What's with the contact right now?"

"Just a status update," Tails said. "We've managed to get the emerald back from this world. Get the dimensional portal warmed up. We'll be coming back soon."

"I'll get right on it!" Jeff said, before cutting out on the transmission.

"Ok guys, got the message through!" Tails said, taking off his headphones. "Now all we need to rest on is making sure Sonic and Shantae can hold up their end of the plan..."

"Make sure that heat exorter is running on full power!" Risky said. "Once the snow on this mountain is melted enough, Phase Two can commence."

The Tinkerbats were pressing all buttons and the machine, making the machine put off more heat by the second. A sharp, almost satanic grin appeared on Risky's face at the thought of drowning out the heroes and retrieving the emerald for herself. Speaking of said heroes...

"Risky!" Shantae yelled as the three reached the bottom of the temple.

"Well well," The piratess said. "You're too late. Already the device the doctor supplied me is generating enough heat to melt all this snow, and then," She said, holding up the vial. "no one will be able to stop me." Her laughter slowly turned more and more evil by the second.

"Y-you're crazy!" Rotty said. "You can't be possibly destroying this world!"

"Watch me!" Risky said. "There's already enough water on this world to drown it out, but this will just increase the power of what is contained within this vial!" At that point an anchor crashed through the ceiling of the room, and Risky stepped on. "Enjoy your last breaths, fools!" She cackled as the anchor raised up through the hole in the cieling.

"I got this!" Sonic said, before spinning and slashing through the entire machine, blowing it to pieces.

"Guess the doctor didn't make it hedgehog proof!" Rotty said.

"Guess so." Sonic said. "But I don't think Risky's messing around at all now."

Shantae nodded. "She's still ranting about drowning out the world. What does she mean?"

At that point, a beeping noise came from Sonic's communicator watch. Sonic clicked a button on it, and Tails panicked voice came over on the transmission.

"Sonic!" Tails said, panicked. "We've got a massive storm brewing out here at the town! What's going on there?!"

"We'll be on our way back Tails!" Sonic said. "I've got a bad feeling about this..."

The rain poured as the storm started to settle in. A grim, evil, twisted smile appeared on her face, made even more threatening by the lightning strikes. She held the vial up, a cackle forming in her throat.

"I'll show you all what true evil and suffering looks like! All of you! This is what true Chaos looks like!" And with that, she crushed the vial in her hand, casting the liquid within into the ocean...

The trio of heroes that had went up to the Twinkle Palace had just returned to Scuttle Town, and a torrential downpour was already in motion. The three quickly covered into Mimic's workshop to meet back with the others to find out exactly what was going on.

"Tails! Sonic said as soon as the three entered the building. "What in the world is going on here?!"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!" He frantically said, typing something into the main computer. "This storm came up out of nowhere after you guys left for Twinkle Palace! I can't track it entirely, but the source is coming from off the island!"

"Off island?" Shantae said, wringing the water out of her hair. "Sounds like Risky's behind this."

"What, does she have a storm machine or something?" Bolo asked. "It seems incredibly impossible that she has a machine that powerful to create this monsoon."

"I wouldn't know.." Shantae said, crossing her arms across her chest. "Given that Eggman gave her a device to try to melt all the snow off Mount Needle, I wouldn't put it past her to have that type of device."

A loud, raging roar sounded from outside the workshop. Sonic's eyes widened, then both he and Shantae rushed out the door.

"Tails," Sky said. "I think you better head out with your friends. They might need you."

Tails nodded. "Mimic, take over for me in linking up to my computer back in my dimension. Once we deal with whatever is going on outside, we'll link up and head back to my world." Mimic nodded, then Tails rushed out of the workshop. Mimic then walked over to the giant computer. "Now, let's get this connection set up..."

The rain fell heavy as the lightning cracked. Tails' fur was soaked before he even got ten feet, let alone getting to Sonic and Shantae on the dock.

"What is it?!" Tails yelled over the howling storm.

Sonic didn't respond. He and Shantae stared ahead at the center of the storm. None other than a giant beast of water rested in the center of the storm. Nothing but pure, Perfect Chaos...

"Tails," Sonic said. "Go get the Tornado fired up. We've gotta deal with this thing, and fast!"

Tails nodded, then rushed to get to the plane. Sonic looked to Shantae, and she nodded before Sonic boosted off onto the water. Shantae took a deep breath, then started swaying her hips in an almost hypnotizing motion before twirling and leaping up into the air. Her skin changed to a scaly green as her legs merged into one fish tail and the silky bedlam shredded from her body and her hair bunned up onto her head. The new mermaid version of herself dived into the water and swam after Sonic as fast as she could. Tails soon followed in the Tornado at high speed...


	12. Chapter 11: Sequin Showdown

The storm swirled violently as the water rushed into giant waves emanating from the beast of pure anarchy itself, Perfect Chaos. Sonic rushed at the beast at full speed, attempting to strike it at full speed. Large tentacles of water shot out of the ocean and shot straight at the blue blur. With quick reaction timing, he shot off the water and started grinding up the tentacles at high speed, straight for Chaos' head. But the beast was more than prepared. With a single concentration second, the creature loosed a burst of energy, knocking Sonic off the tentacle.

Sonic quickly caught footing on a rock, just in time to see Mermaid Shantae crest the water and fire off some sort of energy burst at Chaos' head. It collided, causing the beast to stagger a bit before firing a beam of energy at Shantae. She managed to dodge out of the way before it collided with her.

She re-crested next to Sonic. "That did almost nothing!" She said. "How do we kill this thing?!"

"The head," Sonic said. "I've fought this thing twice before, we need to aim for the nerve system in the spine on its head!" He said, pointing at the glowing green spine at the top of the creature's head.

Shantae nodded, then dove back into the water, heading straight for the inside of the creature. Sonic leaped off the rock and headed straight into the chaos...

* * *

Atop the floating airship the pirates couldn't help but grin at the heroes predicament. "Well, I can't wait to get that gem from their cold dead bodies after all this is over. Then we'll conquer all the worlds and they will know who the true queen of the seas is!" Her cackling grew steadily louder the more she thought about it.

"I guess then you won't be needing me then, huh?" A voice said that made Risky grow silent. Her eyes darted back to the door below deck to have another set of eyes staring back at her. The figure was shrouded by the door, but the eyes and voice were definitely female.

"Oh on the contrare, my friend," Risky said, grinning. "I will definitely make sure you get a share, as greedy as I am. I also want you just in case they manage to take down this force of destruction."

"Pfft, whatever," the figure said. "As long as it's the genie girl, I'm game."

Risky grinned devilishly. "Excellent.."

* * *

With a few clicks of the keys, Tails armed and fired off three photon torpedoes at Chaos' head. Two hit the armored plating and bounced off, while one collided with the spine, inflicting a small amount of damage to the creature.

"! Th-that didn't even scratch it!" Tails said panicked. A large tentacle of water shot up right under the Tornado. "Shoot!" Tails cried before maneuvering the Tornado out of the way. "That thing is near invulnerable! Is this what Eggman tried to achieve at Station Square nearly two years ago?!"

With a burst of speed and a ruptured sound barrier, Sonic blasted off straight at Chaos, purging himself inside the gigantic water beast. With assistance from Shantae launching a blast, a sawblade-spinning Sonic was launched straight up into the brain spine and burst out the top. A loud roar of agony resided from the beast before swatting at the blue hedgehog, then firing an energy blast beam straight at him. Sonic dodged and rushed straight back at the creature, preparing for another assault.

Shantae rushed up inside the creature and began firing energy blasts like mad. Most missed, but a few collided with the brain inflicting even more damage. "We're so close, it should be almost down!" Shantae called.

"Let's hope!" Sonic called as he rushed straight for Chaos. "A couple more strikes oughtta take it down! Tails, get me in!" He said, grabbing onto the wing of the plane.

"I may not able to get close enough to attack, Sonic!" Tails said.

"Just get me above him Tails!" Sonic said. "Shantae and I will take it from there!" Tails nodded. As soon as the fox was above the beast, Sonic launched himself off the wing of the plane and nose-dived straight at Chaos. Meanwhile, Shantae was below, storing energy for a massive energy blast using the Emerald.

"NOW!" Sonic yelled. Shantae started spinning in a high speed top with a purple glow and blasted upward at the same time Sonic curled into a ball and started spinning at high speed. Both Sonic and Shantae collided at the brain of Chaos, and that was more than enough damage and strain to make the creature burst. The explosion sent water flying everywhere, and soon the storm died down.

Tails dipped down over the surface of the water, looking for the two. Soon Shantae blasted out of the water, carrying Sonic before Sonic leaped out of her arms and landed on the plane wing with her.

"Nice job guys!" Tails said. "That should be a crisis averted now that Chaos is out of commission!"

"Nice!" Shantae said. "Now, what do you say we take care of some unfinished buisness?" She said, motioning to Risky's airship.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Sonic said. "Let's get 'em!"

* * *

"What?!" Risky yelled, stamping her foot on the deck of her ship. "How?! How could they defeat a creature so powerful?!" She gritted her teeth in anger. This was not her day. First her plans to get the gem were foiled, then failing to melt the snowcaps, then having the strongest monster possible defeated so easily, it was more than enough to get under her skin. "I swear, as soon as I see them, I'm gonna-"

"Gonna what, ya over-saturated prune?" Came a voice from behind her. Risky whirled around to see Sonic, Shantae, still in her mermaid form, and Tails, piloting the plane himself. "You know, I'd suggest you just hightail it back to you villains round table. Of course, we'd be happy to kick your sorry can all the way back."

Risky gritted her teeth. "I'm not giving in to the likes of any of you, especially her!" She said, pointing her sword at the mermaid Shantae.

"You know, I think you need a lesson in respect." Shantae said, hopping off the plane as she reverted to her normal form.

"Oh, I think you're the one who needs the lesson," Risky said, grinning devilishly. "And I think an 'old friend' should be the perfect teacher."

"Enough with your stupid metaphors, do I get to kick her can now?" The figure in the doorway said. Risky nodded. "About time." The figure said.

"No, that can't be... It can't..." Shantae said in disbelief.

"Oh, you better believe it, 'me'." The figure said as she stepped onto the deck. Her paler skin clashed against Shantae's tan skin. The figure wore a purple bedlah similar to Shantae's, but instead had two purple silk ribbons crossover her supple chest in an x formation as opposed to Shantae's bikini-style top. Instead of gold rings, her rings were square and silver that wrapped around her wrists. Her blood red hair was fashioned into two long ponytails, held up by silver braces as opposed to Shantae's gold brace, and her cold, teal eyes spoke anger and hatred. "It's been a long time, 'friend'." She said.

"No... No, it can't be you," Shantae stuttered, tripping over a board shifted higher on the deck as she backed up. "I thought I killed you over a year ago..."

"And left me to die in that underground temple? Yeah, I remember that," The figure said, a noticeable hint of anger in her tone. "Maybe you would like to know the pain I went through, all the suffering and pain I went through as I laid there, near death until she," The figure said, pointing at Risky. "took me under her wing and saved my life." The figure stamped her foot hard into Shantae's chest. Shantae gritted her teeth in pain. "I'm going to look forward to this..." She smiled maliciously.

Nega-S grabbed Shantae by the throat and threw her across the deck. Shantae crashed into a couple of barrels on deck, and barely had any time to react before Nega -S grabbed her again and started beating her across her face, before slamming her face-first into the deck of the ship.

"What's the matter, can't fight?" Nega-S said, holding Shantae's head down. "Pathetic. And you're the same half-genie that nearly killed me last time?"

Shantae gritted her teeth. "You won't get away with this, you monster..."

"Oh, don't you think I will?" Nega-S said, smirking darkly. "Maybe I'll start with that worthless port town, have that place reduced to rubble," Shantae's eyes widened, and anger started bubbling up inside her chest. "And put that old geezer you call your 'uncle' out of his misery, yeah, that'll work." Shantae stared shaking uncontrollably, her anger growing.

"Hey, did I say you could move?" Nega-S said, smashing Shantae's head into the deck again. "Maybe I should start with you, that way you can be spared the pain of when everyone else meets their end." At that point, Shantae couldn't take it anymore. With her free hands, she grabbed Nega-S's arm and pinned her against the wall, her eyes filled with nothing but a burning hatred. "Listen," She said, enfueled with rage. "If you so much as hurt any of my friends, I will hunt you down and I will kill you!" She said, her grip tightening.

Nega-S kicked her shin, which caused Shantae to drop her, before delivering a harsh kick across Shantae's face. Anger fueled Shantae and she dived at Nega-S, and soon it turned into a cat fight at the sound of scratching and cloth-ripping.

Shantae then grabbed Nega-S and repeatedly smashed her into the side of the ship's deck until she eventually slammed her into the deck with a sickening crack. Nega-S slumped to the floor, unconscious. Shantae's vented anger was reflected in her heavy breathing, and soon she collapsed to her knees, using her arms to support herself.

"Shantae!" Sonic said, jumping off the plane and rushing to her side. "C'mon, Shantae, stay with me!"

The half-genie merely chuckled at this. "You really think something like her is gonna take me down?" Shantae remarked. "How little faith do you have in me?"

"I just care about keeping you alive." Sonic said, lifting her up into his arms. "We're heading back to my world, now." He said, hoping onto the plane as it passed by, leaving Risky alone on her ship.

"But what about..." Shantae started.

"The others?" Tails finished. "Already took care of it. They're coming with us."

Shantae nodded. "Then let's head back home... your home!" She said, smiling.

* * *

"So then, you couldn't stop them?" Eggman said through the video call. Risky shook her head.

"They're much more powerful than the last time I fought them." Risky said. "They blew through your creature like it was nothing."

Eggman massaged his temples. "Well, it wasn't anything on your error," he said. "So return to base, we'll work something out."

Risky gave another salute. "You can count on me, sir!" She said, before the call ended.

"Hopefully with these new allies, we can formulate something out to stop them..." Eggman muttered to himself...


	13. Chapter 12: The Birth of Nightmares

**_9:30 P.M.  
Kingdom of Tranquility, La-Lakoosha, Lunatea_**

"Lolo, are you sure you're ok?" The small jewel-eyed dog asked to the female Lunatean. Aside from her tail and ears, she looked rather human, wearing a dark crimson dress-skirt, with a belt, and brown shoes. "It's been almost a year ever since you resigned from your priestess training. It's not because of that magic, is it?"

The Lunatean shook her head. "No Popka, it's not that," she said calmly. While, yes, she had discovered she had holy magic concealed within her own body, that wasn't why she had resigned. She stared out the window of the small house the two lived in. Almost a year had passed since the incident with the Kingdom of Sorrow had happened, and a certain cabbit boy that had been brought here had to leave...

"Oh, surely you didn't quit because of _him_, did you?" Popka asked irritantly. "You shouldn't just go throwing away your ideals just because you love someone!"

"Popka..."

"Seriously, Lolo, move on! That was over a year ago!" He continued. "I understand you want to follow your heart and find him, but that doesn't mean you give up everything you've been working for in the process!"

"Popka..."

"Now look, don't just sit here and wait for your Prince Charming to come bursting through the door any day now! You still have a life to live, and you're better off going out and socializing than just sitting here waiting for him. You only have one life, live it for g-" Popka was cut off as a large explosion resounded outside, a blast force so great every kingdom in Lunatea shook.

"Wh-what was that?!" Lolo stuttered. The reving of a motorcycle engine and the honk meant someone was here. Lolo looked back out the window to see a black and gold wolf, a species extremely rare in Lunatea. Without hesitation, Lolo rushed for the door and flung it open.

"Guntz?!" She cried. "What in Claire's name is going on?!"

The wolf, Guntz shook his head. "No time to explain that!" He said. "Get on! There's been an explosion at the cathedral!"

Lolo gasped. The cathedral was one of the most sacred places in La-Lakoosha. Who and why would want to attack the cathedral?

"Hey!" Guntz called. "Get your head out of the clouds and come on!"

**_9:45 P.M.  
Holy Cathedral, La-Lakoosha, Lunatea_**

The red motorcycle skidded to a halt outside the blasted cathedral. Lolo covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh... My..." She breathed. The stained-glass windows were blown out as the shards of them were scattered all across the ground. Large marble columns were collapsed, and holy statues were destroyed.

"What... what happened?" Popka asked. Then he noticed a small floating cat, split in half of color.

"Tat? What's she doing here?" Lolo asked, before motioning to her to ask what was going on.

"There was huge explosion we felt from the kingdom." Tat said. "Leorina and I just got here a few minutes ago."

"Where is she?" Guntz asked, looking around the rubble. "I don't see her."

"She's still inside fighting whatever set the bomb off," Tat said worriedly. "and she still hasn't come out!"

Guntz nodded. "I'm going in."

"Not without us." Lolo said, Popka leaping up to her shoulder. "She's our friend too."

Guntz sighed. "Guess I can't really persuade you not to go in.." He said. "Let's find out who did this.." And so the trio headed inside the ruined cathedral...

The three made it inside in time to see a girl a bit older than Lolo bashing heads with a shadowy figure. "Leorina!" Lolo gasped.

Leorina, the girl Lolo had called to, was looking worse for wear. The golden headress she usually wore was shattered, having her dark crimson hair frizzled and spilt out everywhere. Her clothing was torn, with deep cuts lodged into her skin. She kept her grip firm on a golden rod with a red gem in the end of it, breathing heavily.

"I'm not going to repeat myself," she said through gritted teeth at the shadowy figure. "Who are you and what buisness do you have with Lunatea thinking you can just blow everything up?" Her grip tightened firmer on the rod she held.

"The Chaos Emeralds." A cold, metallic voice came from the figure. It took one step out into the pale glow of the moonlight. A cobalt blue shine came off the body and head of the figure aside from its metallic red feet. "Now hand them over."

"Chaos Emeralds...?"Was all Leorina got to say before the figure blasted her backwards into the others.

"The Emeralds. Hand them over." The figure said. Suddenly a beeping came from the figure's wrist. It clicked its wrist and the voice of a very annoyed Eggman came on.

"Metal, what in the blazes do you think you're doing?! Get back here immediately!" The voice over the comm said. The figure nodded before blasting off upwards into the sky, into a dimensional portal...

"So, that's the guy that blew up the cathedral?" Popka asked.

Leorina nodded from where she was sitting. "As soon as Tat and I got here that... thing... ambushed me inside."

"What are these Chaos Emeralds he mentioned?" Guntz asked. "It seemed to have a fascination to find them or something."

Leorina just shrugged. "That I couldn't tell you."

Lolo sighed. "You know what this means..." She said. The others turned to look at her.

"Our world is in crisis again. I should feel his presence, but he's not here..."

"You mean the kid, right?" Guntz asked.

Lolo nodded. "We have to find Klonoa. Fast."

**_11:25 P.M.  
Mystic Ruin Cliffs, Mystic Ruins_**

The dimensional portal opened up right next to the cliff just below Tails' Workshop as an airship departed from the portal and docked near the cliff.

"This was where he was traced to last time." Leorina said from the ship as Lolo, Guntz, and Popka disembarked the ship. "He couldn't have gone far, so he might still be nearby."

Guntz nodded. "We'll find him."

Leorina nodded back. "I've got to get back to monitor the Kingdom in case something gets suspicious. Good luck." She said, before turning the ship around and headed back through the portal.

Lolo turned back to the others. "Let's find him, and fast." She said before taking off up the dirt path, Guntz and Popka in pursuit.

_"He's got to be here.."_ Lolo thought to herself. _"He HAS to be. I can feel his presence.."_

**_11:28 P.M.  
Tails Workshop, Mystic Ruins_**

The young cabbit boy stirred a bit before sitting up in the bed he had been provided. The vivid images had been too much for him to sleep.

"You seem tense, Klonoa," A blonde haired girl said from the hammock she was resting on. This was Celes Chere, a former Imperial General that joined Terra and the Returners. "Is something wrong?"

Klonoa nodded. "I can't sleep." He said, resting his chin in his hands. "I've been restless ever since this entire crisis happened. We don't even know if Sonic and Shantae have succeeded where they are."

"I can understand what you mean," Celes said, leaning back in the hammock. "For the longest time, I was riddled with sorrow because I thought all of my allies and close friends were dead after Kefka destroyed our world.." She said, a small tear running down her cheek. "But, I pressed on, and was eventually able to find that they were still alive. It was the one thing that kept me going.."

"Wow," Klonoa breathed. "Sounds like you had it rough.."

"Most of us have," Celes said. "Terra, for the longest time, was completely unsure of what exactly she was. When she first found out she was half esper, she went ballistic." She said. "After that, most people we talked to said of a 'pink comet' that blasted through the sky."

"Man," Klonoa said. 'and here I thought I'd be the odd one out.."

"What do you mean?" Celes asked. She was highly curious as to what this kid meant.

"Well," He started, but then a red blip started flashing on the wall. "Oh, shoot. Looks like one of Tails' sensors caught something sneaking around here."

"Well then," Celes said, donning the white cape that hung next to the hammock. "We may as well go see what the issue is." Klonoa nodded, then the two headed out to investigate.

**_11:30 P.M.  
Cliffside Ruins, Mystic Ruins_**

"Is there no sign of anyone _anywhere?_" Lolo worried. "Klonoa's got to be here, I _know_ it."

"Look, Lolo," Popka said, hopping up onto her shoulder. "I understand you want to find him, but you can't push yourself this much. You'll get hurt." He said. "And getting hurt over him is honestly not worth it..." He muttered under his breath.

"Popka!" Lolo said. "You know he's important!"

"Look, both of you cool your jets. We're going to find him." Guntz said. He suddenly grew tense at the sound of something moving through the bushes. He grabbed his lazer blaster and aimed at the source...

And was almost immediately frozen in place by a blast of ice. Lolo and Popka whizzed around to see their attacker, a tall, blonde girl with an ice-like substance reverberating around her hand.

Lolo got into a defensive position and readied her own holy magic...

Lolo held her breath. She knew that this woman had more power with her magic than she did with her own. She knew that this woman could potentially end her with a single powerful ice blast. The blast she had fired at Guntz earlier only stunned him, but Lolo knew that this woman could unleash more.

"Wh-who are you?" Lolo asked hesitantly, knowing that anything she did wrong could potentially spell her end.

"I may as well ask you the same question.." The woman said. "You're trespassing in a restricted area here. Are you lost?"

Lolo shook her head. "I-I'm looking for a boy named Klonoa.. have you seen him?"

"How do I know you aren't allied with our enemies?" The woman questioned. "You may just be looking for him just to sabotage us."

A look of shock and a hint of anger appeared in her eyes. Betray her friends and the only one who ever understood her, Klonoa? She would never!

"No!" She yelled. "I would never work with anyone who attacked our world! And I would never betray Klonoa!"

"Lolo, shut it!" Popka whispered through gritted teeth. "You're just going to make things worse.."

"You're not in this Popka!" Lolo said.

"Jeez Celes, wait up a bit, would ya?" The cabbit boy said, entering the scene from behind the woman. "I don't necessarily have my airboard here OR an ice surfer."

"Not now Klonoa," Celes said, drawing her Runic Blade. "This is between myself, and the girl."

Klonoa looked across from Celes and saw who she meant: Lolo. "No!" Klonoa said angrily, blocking Celes. "I know this girl! I won't let you!"

Celes eyed the cabbit boy suspiciously. "How do I know that this group isn't working for the likes of our enemies?"

Klonoa held his ground. "I know these people. They would never betray me, especially Lolo!" From the corner of his eye he swore he saw Lolo blush.

Celes mulled over it for a bit. "Very well. Have them come back to Tails' workshop and we can work something out.." She turned and headed back in the direction of the workshop.

**_12:45 P.M.  
Tails Workshop, Mystic Ruins_**

"There you guys are!" Terra said from the doorstep of the workshop when Celes and Klonoa returned to the workshop. "The guys have ben up worried sick about you two since you left!"

"Please, Terra, just relax," Celes said, putting a hand on the green-haired girl's shoulder. "We were just out checking one of the fox's scanners. A couple of Klonoa's allies seemed to have made it here."

"Well, at least that's a relief." Terra sighed, while Klonoa and Lolo entered the workshop, conversing non-stop. "But with the condition of what has been going on with each of our worlds, you can't be sneaking out like that. What if one of the Imperial Forces finds you?"

"Then I will freeze them." Celes said, ice crystals surrounding her left hand. "Empire or not, they are no match for my ice magic."

"I hope so..." Terra said, turning and heading back inside. "Is there any word of the blue one's return?"

Jeff, from the base computer, shook his head. "No contact whatsoever of their return. But they should be back any minute."

"I hope so..." Terra said. At that minute a light started blinking on the monitor of the computer.

"Heh, speak of the devil," Jeff said, typing something into the keyboard. "That must be them now."

_**12:50 P.M.**_

_**Ruin Airspace, Mystic Ruins**_

The giant portal ripped open into the sky of the Mystic Ruins as a red biplane exited the portal. The plane swooped down from the sky and entered into the hangar of Tails' Workshop.

"So, how'd it go?" Terra asked as the plane stopped.

"Us one, Egghead, a fat zero!" Sonic said as he leapt off the wing of the plane. "Stopped the world from drowning AND a Chaos Emerald to boot!" He said, whipping out the purple diamond.

"Sweet!" Klonoa said. "So, that means we only have six or so left right?"

"Yep," Shantae said, exhausted. "But I'm beat from that mission. I'll take a break, k' Sonic?"

"I don't see why not," Sonic shrugged. "But that means we'll need need someone else to go this time."

"Hey, how about I go?" Klonoa asked, stepping forward. "I'm needed in Lunatea anyways, since my friends came here to get me."

Sonic shrugged. "O...kay," he said hesitantly. "If you're needed there, don't let me stop ya."

"How about my group goes too?" Ness asked, stepping forward. "If we each try to go to our own worlds alone, we're more likely to get ambushed. We'd be better prepared if we go in numbers."

Sonic shrugged. "Fine. We'll be here to re-open the portal if you guys need it."

"Whatever," Guntz said. "I'll contact Leorina. She should be here within the hour. Get your stuff ready."

_**1:14 A.M.**_

_**Ruined Cliffs, Mystic Ruins**_

"Well, it's a good thing you found him." Leorina called from the captain's seat. "And good thing too. We've got trouble in Lunatea now!"

"Then let's get moving!" Guntz said, grabbing onto one of the wings. "We don't have much time!"

Lolo and Popka soon got onto the airship docked at the bay, followed by Ness' group. Klonoa was the last to board.

"Don't worry guys!" Klonoa called from the ship to the others. "You can count on me!" Soon the airship took off as it lifted into the sky, and into the portal bound for Lunatea...


End file.
